Dans l'ombre du héros
by SaphirActar
Summary: " Non non, jamais, je n'avouerais, non non." Elle voulait vivre heureuse et libre mais le destin a décidé de jouer avec son coeur. Hercule AU.
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Vous ne m'attendiez pas de retour ? Eh bien moi non plus, puisque ça fait à peine une heure que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction ! Je me lance totalement dans l'inconnu, chose que je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de faire mais ma foi, j'ai bien envie de tenter ! On verra ce que ça va donner ! Voici donc une fanfic Kingdom Hearts, portant sur un Univers Alternatif d'Hercule (je suis dans ma période mythologie grecque, voilà). Je m'inspire donc du dessin anime, mais pas seulement, je recours également à des mythes grecques, comme un tout petit point dans ce chapitre. J'espère que le concept vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis là-dessus. Je vous laisse avec cette petite introduction et je reviens bientôt, on espère, pour un premier chapitre ! Ah, dernier détail, Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, même si vous le saviez probablement déjà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Dans les temps antiques, les héros étaient révérés comme des dieux.

Parfois, ils en étaient littéralement et leur culte prenait encore plus de sens.

On ne s'attachait qu'aux pas de ces grands hommes et à leurs éclatantes victoires, ainsi qu'à leurs funestes destins. C'était cela qui intéressait les foules : le grandiose.

Cependant, on avait tendance à oublier que derrières les héros, il y avait tout un tas d'autres personnes : les entraîneurs, les amis, la famille, les amants. Ils apparaissaient parfois dans les récits, dans les moments tragiques de préférence, puis disparaissaient des mémoires. Ils n'étaient là que pour faire de la décoration aux protagonistes principaux.

On niait totalement leur existence.

Je me souviens pourtant dans l'ombre du plus grand des héros, il y avait cette femme si belle et si courageuse, que le monde relégua pourtant au rang de second rôle.

Lui était un dieu, un être doté d'une force surhumaine, et elle ?

Oh, à peine une princesse intéressante aux yeux des foules.

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette femme que j'ai bien connue. Jamais je n'oublierais sa bravoure et sa bonté, la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux, quelque fois éteinte mais qui se rallumait toujours.

Si je devais l'associer à un élément, elle ne serait pourtant pas le feu, mais l'eau aux multiples facettes, l'eau puissante, l'eau apaisante.

Et son histoire mérite de figurer aux côtés des plus grands héros. »

 _Extrait des mémoires de Yensid, roi de Thèbes_


	2. La princesse et le dieu

**Bien le bonjour, voici enfin le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je suis actuellement en correction de mémoire (et quand je dis correction, c'est vraiment que je dois le remanier à fond), ce qui explique un rythme d'écriture totalement chaotique mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait bientôt aller mieux. Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture pour le moment !**

* * *

« - Aqua, où vas-tu ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de quitter le palais, père ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais... Nous vivons dans une époque dangereuse ma fille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas père, je suis une grande fille, je sais lacer mes sandales toute seule.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne t'empêcherais jamais de sortir du palais car tu n'es pas en prison mais... S'il te plait, fais attention à toi.

\- Je le ferais, père, soyez tranquille. »

Aqua essaya de sourire de son mieux au roi Yensid, mais ses yeux étaient devenus froids. Elle savait très bien qu'il voulait être seulement gentil mais dès qu'il s'isnquiétait pour elle, la princesse ne pouvait empêcher les douloureux souvenirs du passé de revenir.

Et le pire était que le roi avait totalement raison de s'inquiéter pour elle mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Que pouvait-il contre un dieu ?

Aqua traversa Thèbes en profitant de l'agitation de la citée. Pour la Grèce, c'était vraiment une grande ville et donc forcément remplie de problèmes. Entre les catastrophes naturelles et les colères divines, il y avait de quoi faire. À moins que les deux ne soient la même chose ? Parfois, Aqua ne savait pas.

Depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours révéré les dieux principaux, que ce soit Eraqus, le maître des cieux, Triton, le roi des mers... Et même Xehanort le souverain des enfers, même si dans ce dernier cas, la crainte était bien plus forte que la vénération.

Des enfants passèrent devant elle à toute allure en riant et un sourire fleurit naturellement sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait connu cette insouciance, mais elle ne la blâmait pas. Elle l'enviait plutôt. Aqua aurait aimé vivre sans devoir sans cesse penser au lendemain, ce que son statut de princesse ne lui permettait pas, ainsi que quelques autres facteurs. Les enfants continuèrent leur course et elle poursuivit son propre chemin, indéniablement seule.

Quelques commerçants la saluèrent avec joie et elle leur répondit à tous. En tant que princesse, Aqua s'était fait un devoir de connaître le nom de chaque habitant de sa citée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible de connaître absolument tout le monde, mais il y avait un minimum, au moins avec ceux qu'elle cotoyait régulièrement. Son père était un souverain apprécié malgré la situation de la ville et ses nombreuses catastrophes. Elle aussi les gens l'aimaient, sans doute parce qu'ils ignoraient tout d'elle. Aqua restait persuadée qu'avec un brin de vérité dévoilée, plus personne à Thèbes ne voudrait seulement la regarder dans les yeux.

La jeune femme sortit de la ville, marchant tranquillement, exactement comme si elle allait se balader dans les bois.

Elle-même se persuadait que c'était là son propre but.

La forêt était fournie et sombre, pleine de chemins tortueux sur lesquels il était aisé de se perdre mais Aqua les connaissait bien. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une petite clairière entourée d'arbres morts, un endroit bien lugubre où aucun être sensé de Thèbes ne mettrait jamais les pieds.

Aucun sauf elle.

Et trois personnes l'attendaient déjà. Deux larbins qui symbolisaient la peine et la panique la regardaient en souriant, mais pas vraiment d'un sourire particulièrement accueillant. L'un avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et une désinvolture à toute épreuve, tandis que l'autre arborait une étrange coupe châtain, ainsi qu'une citare dont il aimait particulièrement jouer aux pires moments. Leurs yeux jaunes étaient repoussants. Aqua avait appris à les ignorer après des années de pratique, même si eux ne savaient toujours pas le faire.

Le seul qui comptait, c'était la troisième personne, leur maître, le dieu des enfers. Quand elle était petite, Aqua se l'était toujours imaginée avec une apparence plutôt repoussante, collant comme un gant avec sa profession. La réalité était encore pire. Que ce soit son crâne chauve, ses yeux jaunes qui vous pénétraient, son corps fin et sec ou ses habits sombres, Xehanort était l'incarnation de la peur. Aqua aurait aimé être n'importe où ailleurs, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il s'avança vers elle avec un sourire avenant qui sonnait terriblement faux.

« - Aqua, ma charmante Aqua, te voilà enfin. J'ai failli attendre.

\- Me voilà. Quelle mission comptez-vous me confier cette fois ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, j'aime beaucoup ça. C'était une bonne idée de t'engager.

\- Si on peut appeler cela un engagement.

\- Appelle cela comme tu veux ma jolie mais tu n'y peux rien.

\- Seulement pendant la durée du contrat. Après, je serais à nouveau libre.

\- Tss, à ta place, je me ferais pas trop d'espoir, ricana un des sbires.

\- Il te reste environ… Cinquante ans avant la fin ? Plus ?

\- Vanitas, Demyx, ne troublez pas notre collaboratrice, merci.

\- Alors, cette mission, s'impatienta Aqua.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Vois-tu, il y a un homme que j'aimerais beaucoup voir rejoindre mon camp, pour tout le pouvoir qu'il peut nous procurer. Seulement, il est un peu récalcitrant et quand j'ai essayé de le contacter, il ne s'est pas montré particulièrement intéressé.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, une femme parviendra surement mieux à le convaincre ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais, oui. Avec tes charmes, il y a toutes les chances qu'il succombe. Tu veux bien faire cela pour moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix mais je vais le faire.

\- Si tu y parviens, je m'engage à réduire ta peine de deux ans.

\- Vraiment trop aimable, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu préfèrerais qu'il l'augmente de deux ans ? susurra Vanitas.

\- Ne me donne pas des idées, ricana le seigneur des enfers.

\- Où puis-je trouver cet homme ? Loin d'ici ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Il se nomme Luxord et il habite exactement de l'autre côté de la forêt. Tu le reconnaîtras aisément, un grand blond qui adore les jeux de hasard.

\- Très bien. Je vais bien voir s'il désire vous rejoindre.

\- Bien sûr qu'il désire me rejoindre, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

\- C'est vrai, qui ne voudrais pas rejoindre le seigneur des morts ?

\- N'oublie pas que tu m'as rejoins de ton plein gré. »

Demyx et Vanitas ricanèrent en fond tandis qu'Aqua ravalait sa colère. Il déformait un peu la réalité mais il ne l'avait jamais forcé à rejoindre son camp. Les événements s'étaient juste enchainés de façon tragique pour elle. La jeune femme s'en alla rapidement, pressée d'accomplir sa mission. Deux ans, ce n'était rien, mais sur soixante ans de servitude, c'était toujours cela de gagné, si tant est que Xehanort tenait sa promesse, ce dont elle était moins certaine. Aqua préféra ne pas y penser et se concentra sur sa mission et ce fameux Luxord.

Xehanort l'observait au loin, de ses brillants yeux jaunes, et il souriait avec satisfaction. De tous ses serviteurs, Aqua était sans doute la moins décevante et il espérait bien pouvoir la garder au de-là du temps imparti.

« - Vanitas, Demyx, qu'est-ce qui pourrait venir gâcher mon plan à présent ?

\- Eraqus ? hasarda Demyx. Les autres dieux ?

\- Plus rien puisque le plan est parfait ? bailla Vanitas.

\- Bonne réponse. Plus rien. J'ai pris en compte tous les avertissements des moires et rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma route. C'était une bonne idée d'éliminer le fils d'Eraqus quand il était bébé, ainsi, il n'y a plus aucun obstacle sur mon chemin. »

Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique, se congratulant lui-même sur la perfection de son plan. Xehanort ne remarqua toutefois pas le regard de connivence qu'échangèrent brièvement ses deux sbires. Non, décidément, rien ne pouvait aller de travers pour lui.

* * *

 **Yop, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai choisi de plus centrer l'histoire du point de vue de Mégara (Aqua pour le coup), car je trouvais que ça apportait quelque chose d'un peu différent et que cette approche me plaisait carrément mieux. Je suis prête à entendre toute réclamation concernant le casting parce que bon, par moment, je conçois que ce soit un peu n'importe quoi... Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! On se retrouve donc dans le prochain chapitre où Aqua sera confrontée à Luxord. Si vous voyez qui est son équivalent dans le dessin animé, vous pourrez deviner également qui d'autre va arriver dans ce chapitre. À bientôt et bon weekend !**


	3. Tous les centaures ne sont pas sages

**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre tout juste sorti des fourneaux ! Je ne peux pas résister à vous le publier maintenant, d'autant plus que comme j'ai fini mon mémoire, je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire régulièrement, donc ça veut dire des chapitres plus souvent ! Quel rythme je vais prendre, je n'en sais rien, on verra ! En tout cas, bonne lecture, avec quelques nouveaux membres du casting !**

* * *

Aqua soupira une énième fois. Elle avait traversé toute la forêt, un endroit peu recommandable et guère agréable, pour rejoindre le fameux Luxord. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, sinon à une créature assez puissante pour avoir attiré l'attention du seigneur des Enfers. Ce qu'elle découvrit était dans un sens encore bien pire.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, tu es bien charmante dis-moi. »

Luxord était en réalité un centaure, une race supposée pleine de sagesse, en communion avec la nature et possédant des connaissances extrêmement poussées en médecine. C'était du moins la version qu'Aqua avait toujours entendu dans les histoires de son enfance. Ce centaure-ci semblait vraiment différente des exemples qu'elle avait pu avoir dans les contes. Il était lourd et semblait la draguer uniquement pour s'amuser. Si Luxord vivait dans la forêt, ce n'était que parce que sa cupidité pour l'argent l'avait fait chassé des villes où il avait tenté de mettre le pied.

Si elle avait eu le choix, Aqua serait bien parti sans plus tarder, car elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Cependant, si elle revenait les mains vides, Xehanort risquait de ne pas apprécier et il y avait sa liberté en jeu. La princesse de Thèbes décida de se montrer patiente.

« - Et c'est pourquoi le seigneur des enfers souhaiterait que tu rejoignes son armée. Est-ce que cette proposition est suffisamment attirante pour toi ?

\- Hum, pas aussi attirante que toi, j'en ai peur. Qui es-tu exactement ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance, je ne suis qu'un émissaire de Xehanort. Rien de plus.

\- Rien hein ? Pourtant, tes vêtements disent le contraire. Tu ne viens pas de la rue. Tu viens de la noblesse et tu as de l'argent. Je le sais. Je le sens.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Xehanort qui m'a offert ces vêtements ?

\- Oh facile. Il n'a jamais eu aussi bon goût. Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Peut-on s'occuper un peu plus de la proposition du seigneur des enfers et non pas de moi ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, la railla-t-il.

\- Peut-être que si tu le rejoins, Xehanort se montrera magnanime et daignera t'accorder quelques faveurs, tenta Aqua à contre-coeur, essayant d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin tout sauf vrai.

\- C'est possible mais pourquoi m'embêter quand je peux prendre directement ce que je veux ? »

Le centaure s'avança vers elle et attrapa sa main. Sa poigne était forte mais d'un mouvement vif, Aqua put s'en dégager. Luxord se moquait totalement d'elle, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'amusement qu'elle représentait, ni plus, ni moins. Cette négociation risquait d'être compliquée et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'user davantage de ces charmes. Avait-elle le choix ? Sans doute pas.

« - Si je passe un peu de temps avec toi, acceptes-tu de rejoindre son armée ?

\- Peut-être bien, j'y réfléchirais pendant le temps qu'on passera ensemble.

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je veux une réponse maintenant, Luxord.

\- Tu as du cran, l'émissaire... J'aime beaucoup ça. Un peu de résistance, c'est plus passionnant. On s'ennuie vite quand le jeu est trop facile. »

Cette fois, il lui saisit le bras avec beaucoup plus de fermeté et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Cela le fit rire et Aqua se maudit de tant de faiblesse de sa part. Elle allait devoir se montrer un peu plus ferme et apprendre les bonnes manières à cet abruti. Pendant que Luxord riait, elle commença à se rapprocher, prête à contre-attaquer le centaure.

« Attendez ! »

Qu'un inconnu débarque, Aqua ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle se retourna pour voir qui venait les déranger et constata avec surprise que ce n'était pas un monstre. Au contraire, c'était un simple humain, assez musclé certes, mais plutôt humain sinon, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns, ainsi que cette innocence candide sur son visage. Pour un peu, il en était mignon. Le nouveau venu se campa devant eux, les mains sur les hanches avec une tête supposée intimider. Même Luxord le regardait, pas trop certain de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

« - Excusez moi mais vous... Vous devez arrêter de... De menacer cette jeune... Femme...

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, soupira Aqua. Va t-en.

\- Mais tu... Vous n'êtes pas une demoiselle en détresse ?

\- Je suis une demoiselle, je suis en détresse, mais je m'en sortirais très bien, merci.

\- Fais comme dit la demoiselle et laisse nous, gamin, ricana Luxord.

\- Mademoiselle, je crois que vous êtes trop impliquée dans cette situation pour... »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car le centaure relâcha sa prisonnière pour s'approcher du jeune homme et l'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing. Vu le son que fit le choc de la tête contre le sol, Aqua eut mal pour lui. Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans les buissons non loin, la jeune femme vit un pégase sortir pour se jeter à la rescousse de celui qui devait être son cavalier. Cependant, il fut retenu par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Laisse le pégase, il faut qu'il s'en sorte tout seul. »

Leur ami étant déjà au tapis, Aqua ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pouvait s'en sortir, seul d'autant plus. Luxord revint vers elle avec un petit sourire satisfait et elle esquiva de justesse la main qu'il tendait pour attraper à nouveau son bras.

« Alors, où en étions-nous, mademoiselle en détresse ? »

Ses yeux avaient un reflet cruel qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Aqua n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si faible et qu'elle savait se débrouiller face à des grands gaillards comme lui. Xehanort ne l'aurait pas laissé seule en mission autrement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de montrer quoi que ce soit. Luxord fut subitement entraîné en arrière et Aqua vit qu'il s'agissait du nouveau venu. Il n'était pas assommé voire pire, lui ? Apparemment non, car il trainait littéralement le centaure par la queue. Luxord rageait de douleur et d'humiliation. Il tenta de se défendre mais le simple humain ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'envoya valser avec une aisance déconcertante. Sa force n'était pas celle d'un mortel ordinaire. Aqua le regardait, plutôt impressionnée mais sans le montrer. Elle attendait de voir la suite.

« - Tu vas apprendre qu'on ne dérange pas une jeune femme impunément !

\- Crétin, comme si tu pouvais me vaincre ! »

Cette dernière affirmation ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes. Avec sa force surhumaine, le jeune homme surpassa largement Luxord et le maîtrisa beaucoup trop facilement. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'amusait, ou qu'il frimait, Aqua n'était pas certaine. Finalement, d'un athlétique mouvement de bras, le centaure fut envoyé dans les airs, bien loin des limites de la forêt. Un très beau lancé qui impressionna la princesse, heureuse d'être débarrassée de Luxord. Cela voulait aussi dire que Xehanort ne réduirait pas sa peine mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

\- Aqua, tu peux m'appeler Aqua. Et toi le baraqué ?

\- Euh, je... Je m'appelle Terra.

\- Terra hein ? Plutôt fort à ce que je vois. Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour Luxord.

\- Le centaure ? Oh, il devait vous importuner non ?

\- En quelque sorte oui. Oh, j'oubliais, et ta petite bande ?

\- Ah enfin on se rappelle de nous ! grogna le jeune homme blond et Aqua réalisa alors qu'il était un satyre, avec des jolies pattes de bouc.

\- Voici Pégase, ma monture, et lui c'est mon mentor, Ventus.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ven si tu veux, ma belle.

\- Ventus... Oh le fameux entraîneur de héros, je vois le genre.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ? sourit le satyre.

\- Un peu oui, sans plus. Hum, cette rencontre était très agréable, vraiment, mais je vais devoir y aller.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on te raccompagne ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Terra, je suis une grande fille, je m'en sortirais.

\- Les filles de nos jours, c'est plus les donzelles en détresse du passé, soupira Ventus. Enfin, remarque, c'est pas mal... Sauf pour les héros.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'un héros ?

\- Non merci. Je ne crois pas vraiment à ce genre de... contes de fée.

\- Mais pourtant tu as vu ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure ? demande Ventus. Ce petit est balèze !

\- Certes mais... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros dans ma vie, lâcha Aqua assez sèchement. Au revoir messieurs, au plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Au revoir Aqua » balbutia Terra avec un air d'imbécile heureux.

Quand la jeune femme s'éloigna, elle entendit Ventus sermonner Terra d'avoir perdu sa concentration face à une paire de grands yeux et cela la fit rire. Elle se demandait qui était ce jeune homme particulièrement fort. Peut-être un peu plus qu'un humain ?

« Les hommes sont tous les mêmes de toute façon. »

Aqua n'aimait pas les généralités, bien souvent fausses et sans aucun sens. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son coeur de le penser. C'était une manière comme une autre de se protéger.

« Maintenant il va falloir que j'annonce à Xehanort que son centaure n'est plus. »

Il risquait de ne pas l'apprécier mais avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait aucune sanction. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Luxord avait été vaincu. Ou peut-être ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On a enfin vu Hercule alias Terra, avec Pégase dans son propre rôle (je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent satisfaisant) et Ventus dans le rôle de Phil. Oui, Ventus. La raison de ce choix de casting viendra plus tard, elle est liée en partie à une théorie sur l'intrigue de Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Luxord a eu son petit moment aussi, malgré un rôle peu flatteur. Finalement, écrire Aqua en tant que Mégara, c'est pas si simple dans la mesure où Aqua est beaucoup plus douce, dans sa répartie au moins. J'ai donc choisi de la faire plus naturelle ! J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite en tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires, c'est super motivant ! A très bientôt, pour le chapitre 3 !**


	4. La terreur du seigneur des enfers

**Bien le bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre, eh oui déjà ! Il a été rapide à écrire celui-là et j'avais envie de le poster alors voilà, vous l'avez ! Moi patiente ? Pas pour publier mes chapitres en tout cas ! En soit, il avance peu le scénario mais il permet d'apporter quelques petits indices de sujets que je vais développer, notamment vers la fin. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Aqua ne mit pas très longtemps à retrouver Xehanort. En réalité, elle tomba sur lui peu avant de rejoindre Thèbes. Le chemin avait été plutôt calme, seulement extrêmement sombre, comme d'habitude. Le seigneur des enfers était apparu face à elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Vanitas et Demyx se tenaient à ses côtés, comme de coutume. Aqua ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Xehanort pouvait les garder à ses côtés alors qu'ils passaient plus de temps à échouer des missions qu'à faire quoi que ce soit qui rende réellement service à leur maître. Ils faisaient sans doute partie du décor, c'était la seule explication qui venait à la princesse.

« - Aqua, ma chère Aqua, te revoilà déjà. Tu as été rapide.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, seigneur. Luxord ne nous rejoindra pas.

\- Comment ça je n'aurais pas mon centaure ?

\- J'étais en train de le convaincre et même si cela aurait pris du temps, je pense que j'aurais eu une chance d'y parvenir. Cependant, il a été vaincu et est désormais hors service.

\- Vaincu ? C'est impossible... Par quel dieu ?

\- Oh, ce n'était pas un dieu. C'était un mortel vraiment très fort. Le genre beau gosse mais j'ai vu clair dans son jeu. Il s'appelait... Terra. »

Xehanort manqua de s'étrangler et Aqua se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Certes, ce mortel contrariait les plans du dieu mais un centaure n'était qu'un détail. A moins que ce Terra ait plus de sens pour le seigneur des enfers qu'elle ne le pensait. Derrière elle, Demyx et Vanitas commençaient à s'agiter un peu tandis que leur maître prenait une couleur rouge.

« - Vanitas, dis moi, Terra, ça te dit pas quelque chose ? Genre quelque chose de désagréable ?

\- Je crois bien. C'était pas le prénom du gamin qu'on devait... Oh merde...

\- VANITAS, DEMYX ! ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Oui seigneur ? demandèrent les deux sbires, pas très assurés.

\- Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré qu'il était mort, que vous l'aviez tué. ALORS ?

\- Terra est un prénom extrêmement populaire, tenta Demyx, tandis que la main de Xehanort se refermait autour de son coup. S'il vous plait... Ne nous tuez pas...

\- Sombres idiots, vous ruinez mes plans ! Je devrais vous jeter dans les limbes ! Ou même vous...

\- Eh, il est pas encore trop tard, fit remarquer Vanitas. Il est presque humain maintenant... S'il est pas sur l'Olympe c'est que c'est plus vraiment un dieu alors il doit bien pouvoir mourir. »

Xehanort desserra l'étreinte autour du coup de Demyx qui recommença à respirer normalement. La jeune femme vit une lueur mauvaise apparaître sur le visage de l'homme et cela ne la rassura pas vraiment. Quelle sombre idée voulait-il mettre en oeuvre à présent ? Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas totalement qui était Terra pour le seigneur des enfers. Une épine dans son pied visiblement, mais quoi d'autre ? Elle voulait le découvrir car le jeune homme l'intriguait.

« - C'est vrai Vanitas, tu as raison. Il peut encore mourir.

\- Mais oui, seigneur. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'en débarrasser, détendez-vous !

\- Qui est ce Terra pour embêter autant le dieu des enfers ? demanda Aqua.

\- C'est le fils de mon pire ennemi... Le propre fils d'Eraqus. Normalement, ces deux-là auraient dû le faire disparaître il y a des années mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit oubli.

\- C'est donc un dieu. Hum, cela explique sa force extraordinaire.

\- Vaincre un centaure n'est rien pour un dieu, ma chère Aqua.

\- Pourtant, c'est quand même moi que vous avez envoyé chercher Luxord.

\- Charmante princesse, je crois bien que tu oublies à qui tu parles. Puisque tu as échoué ta mission, je rajoute deux ans à ta peine.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Terra a battu le centaure !

\- Il fallait être plus rapide à le convaincre, ma chère. La vie est injuste, je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Peut-être que tu as encore besoin d'apprendre ? »

Il ricana et elle sentit son coeur se briser. Celui permit de constater qu'elle en avait encore un, ce dont elle n'était pas certaine jusque là. Demyx et Vanitas se permirent de rire également, mais pas trop fort, car leur maître était encore pas mal en colère contre eux, un peu à raison.

« - Il est temps de mettre au point un plan pour contrer cet idiot de fils d'Eraqus. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on a dans le coin qui pourrait faire l'affaire...

\- La ville de Thèbes et tous ses problèmes ? proposa Aqua.

\- Effectivement, c'est tout ce qu'on a... Oh. Oh oh. Vanitas, te rappelles-tu si l'hydre est encore dans le coin ? C'est toi qui es allé la nourrir la dernière fois je crois.

\- Un peu, elle est toujours coincée dans cette montagne, la vieille carne.

\- Parfait, parfait, elle devrait faire l'affaire pour le héros.

\- Mais il faut enlever l'immense rocher non ? nota Demyx.

\- Aqua, ce Terra est-il vraiment si fort que tu le dis ?

\- Je pense qu'un rocher ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui mais...

\- C'est parfait alors. Il suffit juste de l'attirer là-bas maintenant. C'est un héros non ? Les héros aiment aider les gens en détresse, avoir de la popularité. Vous trois, vous allez m'aider à mettre fin à ce petit parvenu et ainsi, je pourrais conquérir tranquillement l'Olympe. »

Xehanort leur explique brièvement son plan, très simple du reste et qui ne manquerait probablement pas de fonctionner. L'hydre avait tout le sale boulot dans l'histoire. Aqua se rappelait vaguement des légendes qu'elle avait entendues sur le monstre et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Même quelqu'un d'aussi fort ne pouvait pas la vaincre. La princesse réalisa alors que d'une certaine façon, elle s'était attachée à ce Terra. Non pas qu'elle l'aimait particulièrement mais simplement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir mourir de façon aussi cruelle. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« - Alors Aqua, tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Parfaitement, seigneur. Dès que je rencontre Terra à Thèbes, je me mets au travail. Si seulement il est à Thèbes bien sûr. Je ne sais pas où il se rendait.

\- C'est la plus grande ville des alentours, il ira forcément là. Ne me déçois pas, princesse. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta servitude augmente, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non en effet, même si cela vous arrangerait bien. »

Xehanort sourit avec cruauté et elle fut contente de pouvoir s'en aller à cet instant car elle ne supportait plus sa présence néfaste. Comment pouvait-elle participer à un meurtre sans réagir ? Tout cela parce qu'il était un dieu et qu'il tenait le fil de sa vie dans ses mains. Littéralement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas juste remonter le temps ? »

Les souvenirs étaient encore vifs dans l'esprit d'Aqua et elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque où il était encore à ses côtés. Elle avait honte de l'admettre mais il la rassurait tellement et sa seule présence suffisait à la faire sourire. C'était une époque bénie.

« Tant que je serais à tes côtés, tout ira bien. »

En un sens, il n'avait pas eu tort. Tant qu'il avait été à ses côtés, tout allait bien. Seulement, le destin avait été particulièrement cruel. Aqua avait fait de son mieux pour se battre et changer le sort mais que pouvait-elle contre les dieux ? Au final, n'avait-elle pas empiré les choses en tant de renverser sa destinée ? Prisonnière du dieu des enfers, son futur n'avait rien de brillant. Il s'enfonçait simplement dans une longue obscurité sans fin, sous l'égide de Xehanort.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander ce qui se passerait si elle le trahissait. Aussitôt, elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait déjà subi et oubliait son idée. Prier Eraqus et tout lui révéler ? Impensable. Sa trahison lui couterait bien plus que la vie.

« Je voulais seulement le sauver et je n'ai fait que me blesser. »

Quand Aqua aperçut Thèbes au bout du sentier, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller et surtout pas de rencontrer Terra. Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Dans un soupir, elle s'avança au milieu de la foule, décidant de confier au destin les rênes et d'espérer que cette fois, il se montrerait clément envers elle, même s'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

 **Je trouve vraiment que Xehanort passe super bien en Hadès et que Demyx est parfait en Panique ! Bon Vanitas est beaucoup trop sassy pour faire un Paine correct mais on fait avec ! Le passé d'Aqua sera développé petit à petit mais si vous connaissez bien le dessin animé, vous savez déjà que ce ne sera pas joyeux. Oh, je ne crois pas que je l'avais expliqué, mais si j'ai fait d'Aqua la princesse de Thèbes, c'est parce que j'ai vu que dans certaines versions du mythe d'Hercule, Mégara l'était, donc j'ai voulu suivre cette voie. Si vous vous posez des questions sur l'identité de l'hydre... Sachez que l'hydre reste l'hydre, comme pour pégase, le casting était difficile ! On se retrouve bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Grimpe sur le dos de l'hydre !

**Yop, bonjour tout le monde et voici le chapitre qui marque le tiers de cette histoire ! Comme ça, vous avez une petite idée de la longueur ! J'espère que ce format de chapitres assez courts vous convient, ça me permet de poster plus souvent et au final, le court, c'est bien aussi. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Ejes pour m'avoir aidé à mettre à ce genre d'écriture, ça m'a beaucoup aidé ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Tu as l'air fatigué, Aqua, tout va bien ?

\- Oui papa, c'est juste ma promenade qui était un peu longue mais rien de bien méchant. »

Yensid savait qu'elle avait des comptes à rendre à un dieu, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu en dire plus. Il savait également que ce n'était probablement pas un dieu bénéfique étant donné l'humeur toujours basse de sa fille et cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Avec les événements qui avaient conduit à cette situation, il avait bien une idée de l'identité du dieu, mais ce n'était que des suppositions et elle ne voulait de toute manière pas y répondre. Le roi faisait donc semblant de la croire. C'était plus simple pour tous les deux.

« - Tu devrais te reposer un peu alors mais... Tu ressors déjà ?

\- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, je ne devrais pas être longue.

\- Aqua... Fais attention à toi s'il te plait, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, papa. Tout va bien. Je serais revenue bientôt. »

Lorsqu'elle quitta le palais, elle avait le coeur lourd de devoir lui mentir ainsi mais le mettre dans la confidence était bien trop risqué. Xehanort lui en voudrait et elle souffrait suffisamment elle-même pour ne pas en plus souhaiter la perte du dernier membre de sa famille.

Trouver Terra ne fut pas long, simplement parce qu'il se promenait avec un pégase et un satyre particulièrement bruyant. Visiblement, il cherchait à offrir ses services de héros et Aqua allait lui offrir une chance en or. Probablement sa dernière chance. La princesse se concentra pour user de son meilleur jeu d'actrice, perfectionnée au fil du temps aux côtés de Xehanort.

« A l'aide, s'il vous plait, à l'aide ! »

La plupart des gens s'écartaient sur son passage. Le peuple était peut-être constitué de personnes adorables, dès qu'il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un, c'était chacun pour soi. Heureusement, elle attira rapidement l'attention de Terra. Le jeune homme sourit en venant à sa rencontre.

« - Aqua, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh, Terra, c'est toi. Il y a un enfant coincé sous un rocher dans le précipice d'Iris !

\- Ven, tu as entendu ? C'est l'occasion parfaite pour nous !

\- Hum, je vois que ce que je te dis t'inquiète beaucoup, soupira la princesse.

\- Guide moi ! » lança-t-il en lui attrapant la main et en l'entrainant sur le dos de pégase qui décolla.

Aqua découvrit qu'elle ne supportait vraiment pas les voyages aériens. C'était vraiment extrêmement désagréable et elle dut prendre sur elle pour indiquer correctement le chemin à Terra. Le héros semblait de très bonne humeur, ayant enfin un acte héroïque à accomplir pour démontrer sa bravoure aux habitants. La princesse s'en voulait mais le plan de Xehanort était en marche. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que Terra parvienne à s'en sortir. S'il n'avait pas tout donné face à Luxord, il y avait sans doute encore de l'espoir. Sinon, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et Aqua fut vraiment trop heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme. Elle réalisa qu'ils avaient oublié Ventus derrière. Tant pis. Terra s'élançait déjà vers le rocher, suivit de près par pégase. Des badauds se rassemblaient le long d'une pente qui ressemblait étrangement à des gradins. Xehanort avait bien choisi son lieu, un véritable spectacle. Aqua repéra d'ailleurs le dieu, un peu plus loin dans les hauteurs, en compagnie de Vanitas. Elle détourna rapidement le regard vers Terra et son sauvetage.

« - Est-ce que ça va là-dessous ? s'exclama le héros.

\- J'étouffe, monsieur, faites vite ! couina la petite voix, qui appartenait totalement à Demyx.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te sortir de là, petit. »

Avec sa force surhumaine, Terra souleva le rocher en un battement de cils et l'envoya s'écraser au loin. Demyx sortit, sous la forme d'un enfant d'environ cinq ans, mais Aqua reconnut bien ce déguisement qu'il utilisait de temps en temps. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs daignèrent à peine applaudir tandis que Ventus arrivait en courant, essoufflé car il avait courut pour rejoindre le précipice. Le satyre sautilla vers son champion.

« - Merci monsieur, vous êtes vraiment très fort !

\- De rien, mais la prochain fois, sois plus prudent d'accord ?

\- Comptez sur moi ! sourit Demyx en courant rejoindre Xehanort et son acolyte.

\- Petit, me voilà ! s'exclama Ventus. Alors tu t'en es sorti ?

\- Ven, tu as vu, ils... Ils m'ont adoré je crois !

\- Mouais, c'est un début mais ils ont à peine tapoté des mains. Enfin viens...

\- Euh, Ven... C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda le jeune homme en désignant la grotte derrière le rocher qu'il venait de retirer, d'où émanait un grognement.

Pendant ce temps, Demyx avait rejoint son maître et reprit sa forme habituelle. Il semblait fier de lui et même Xehanort était de bonne humeur. Ce phénomène était assez rare pour être noté.

« - Tu as été parfait, Demyx. L'innocence même.

\- Merci maître. C'est le sourire vous savez mais il est totalement tombé dedans.

\- Terra est aussi tombé pour notre chère amie Aqua. Elle a vraiment assuré héhé. Hum, Vanitas, est-ce que tu as bien énervé l'hydre comme je le voulais ?

\- Elle est vraiment vénère, seigneur. Je pense qu'elle va le démolir rapidement.

\- Voyons ça, j'aimerais bien un peu de suspense quand même. »

Aqua les entendait rire et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Terra, ne reste pas là, va t'en maintenant. »

L'hydre surgit de la cavité, énorme lézard écailleux avec un coup surdimensionné, des yeux brillants de cruauté ainsi que des crocs plus grands que Terra debout. La foule eut un mouvement de panique et certains s'enfuirent. Pas tous. Voulaient-ils voir le combat qu'ils devinaient où bien était-ce une forme de stupidité ? Sans doute un peu des deux.

« - Ven... C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Deux mots. Je me casse ! » s'exclama le satyre en s'éloignant avec pégase.

Commença alors un long combat totalement inégal entre Terra et la terrible hydre. Le héros semblait totalement perdu et ses mouvements étaient totalement désordonnés. Ventus lui criait quelques conseils au loin mais cela ne semblait pas marcher beaucoup. Aqua trouvait pourtant qu'il se débrouillait bien pour une telle situation mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Tu dois pouvoir t'en sortir, Terra. Il doit y avoir un moyen. »

Et elle avait raison car effectivement, il y eut un moyen. Le jeune homme parvint à lui trancher la tête avec sa petite épée, après avoir manqué de se faire manger. La foule applaudit un peu plus énergiquement cette fois mais Aqua fut étonnée de voir que Xehanort ne s'énervait pas.

« Relaxe les gars, c'est seulement la mi-temps. »

Que réservait le seigneur des enfers à Terra ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir et effectivement, quand le corps de l'hydre frémit, la princesse sut que cela allait être compliqué. Le monstre se releva et trois têtes lui poussèrent. La foule hurla de terreur et Ventus fit de même. Cette fois, Terra sauta sur le dos de pégase pour tenter de vaincre à nouveau l'hydre. Il put ainsi plus facilement esquiver les têtes monstrueuses et également les trancher. Seulement, les couper ne servait à rien car pour une tombée, trois autres apparaissaient.

« Tu ne vois pas que plus tu lui coupes de têtes, plus elle s'entête ? » hurla Ventus.

Combien l'hydre avait-elle de têtes à présent ? Facilement une dizaine si ce n'était plus. Comment se défendre face à une telle rangée de dents ? Aqua rageait intérieurement d'entendre Xehanort, Demyx et Vanitas s'amuser derrière. Elle aurait voulu prier mais ce geste lui semblait tellement déplacé maintenant, qu'elle n'osa pas le faire. Le grand Eraqus ne pouvait sans doute rien faire.

Terra était tombé du dos de pégase pendant l'affrontement et la créature maudite l'avait attrapé dans sa patte griffue. Le héros tentait de se débattre mais l'hydre allait tout simplement le croquer. Aqua tremblait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait se faire dévorer vivant, Terra abattit son poing contre la falaise qui s'écroula sur l'hydre... Mais aussi sur lui. Dans un grand fracas de rochers, les deux adversaires disparurent. Et il ne resta que le silence du terrible combat. Les spectateurs regardaient le spectacle avec tristesse. Pégase hennit avec désespoir devant la fin de son cavalier

« - Non, murmura Ventus. Non, pas encore une fois... Pas un autre héros...

\- On dirait bien une jolie victoire, sourit Xehanort, le visage radieux.

\- Tu aurais dû t'enfuir » pensa Aqua, dépitée d'avoir participée à ce massacre.

Un mouvement eut lieu vers les rochers et les humains paniquèrent, pensant que l'hydre revenait. Xehanort eut un moment de doute, de même que ces deux serviteurs. Tout le monde était concentré sur cet amas de rochers et l'ombre qui venait d'en sortir.

Tout changea quand on découvrit que c'était Terra qui avait survécu.

« C'est mon champion, il l'a fait ! » s'exclama Ventus.

Toute la foule explosa en délire et s'élança vers Terra pour le porter en triomphe. Le héros du jour semblait épuisé mais il riait de bon coeur et saluait tous ces gens qui l'ovationnaient, alors qu'une heure plus tôt seulement, ils le méprisaient totalement.

Xehanort était en proie à une crise de colère monumentale et Demyx en faisait les frais, parce que Vanitas s'était arrangé pour se décaler un peu sur le côté. Depuis le temps, il avait compris comment fonctionnait le seigneur des enfers, mais pas son acolyte. Dommage.

Aqua souriait et applaudissait dans son coin. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il s'en soit sorti. Ce Terra était décidément très attachant, elle ne pouvait le nier.

« Bien joué, monsieur super. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais aujourd'hui. »

C'est ainsi que commença l'ascension de Terra, le héros de Thèbes, mais aussi de toute la Grèce.

* * *

 **Vanitas est un peu un enfoiré mais est-ce que c'est de sa faute si Demyx n'apprend pas ? Sans doute pas. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai fait assez court pour le combat avec l'hydre au final mais dans le dessin animé, il dure pas si longtemps. Et comme c'est du point de vue d'Aqua, ça change un peu la donne aussi, mais je comprendrais que ça vous ait déplu ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous parler un peu plus du passé d'Aqua... Mais aussi de celui de Ventus ! Eh oui, il aura le droit à son petit développement aussi le satyre ! Le "Grimpe sur le dos de l'hydre" en titre, c'est purement un petit fanservice, vous devriez savoir de quoi je parle si vous avez joué à KH2 ! En tout cas, je m'éclate vraiment à écrire, c'est vraiment agréable de bosser sur un petit projet sans prise de tête ! Et écrire sur du Kingdom Hearts, je ne dis pas non ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Le temple de Thèbes

**Bien le bonjour ! Bon, ne vous habituez vraiment pas à un chapitre aussi régulièrement, mais quand je peux le faire, eh bien, je le fais ! C'est surtout que je pars bientôt en vacances une semaine et que j'aimerais bien vous laisser avec un minimum de contenu, voilà tout simplement ! Ce chapitre pose un peu plus certains éléments du casting donc je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !**

* * *

La popularité de Terra grimpa à une vitesse vertigineuse après son combat contre l'hydre. Les victoires ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Le jeune prodige s'occupa tour à tour de chaque monstre que Xehanort envoyait contre lui, de plus en plus facilement. Avec les conseils de Ventus, l'aide précieuse de pégase et la foule l'encourageant, il était totalement invincible.

Le lion de Némée termina en descente de lit. La gorgone ne transforma plus jamais personne en pierre. Le minotaure se perdit à jamais dans son labyrinthe. Les oiseaux du lac Stymphale furent transpercés de flèches. Le taureau de Crête fut servi à un grand banquet. Les juments carnivores de Diomède ne mangèrent plus jamais personne. Le sanglier d'Erymanthe ne détruisit plus aucun champ. La liste des monstres mis au tapis par Terra s'étendait encore.

Il était devenu la coqueluche de toute la Grèce. Même des produits dérivés avaient été faits à son image, ce qui était absolument improbable pour l'époque. Cependant, le jeune homme semblait toujours aussi adorable. Une grande partie des ressources qu'il reçut alla pour ses parents adoptifs, Adam et Belle. Ainsi, ces adorables personnes purent vivre plus que décemment, avec une nouvelle villa et tout le confort dont ils pouvaient rêver. Leur fils entendait par là s'excuser pour tous les problèmes qu'il leur avait causés durant sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il cherchait sa place.

Aqua l'observait de loin sans oser retourner le voir. Avec Xehanort qui cherchait à l'exterminer, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Terra semblait contrecarrer absolument tous les plans du seigneur des enfers pour mettre fin à sa vie et c'était dans le fond plutôt drôle de voir le dieu mis en déroute par un simple mortel. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un simple mortel puisqu'il était le fils d'Eraqus mais ce n'était pas non plus un être divin. Actuellement, il était entre les deux.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'intéresser de très près à cet homme et de suivre ses victoires. Aqua voulait absolument savoir qui l'emporterait dans la lutte entre cet homme et Xehanort. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir qu'il parvienne à empêcher le dieu d'envahir le monde ? Elle y croyait.

Cependant, Aqua ne se rendit pas compte que dans le palais de Thèbes, son père avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'elle portait au héros. Cela étonna Yensid qui savait pourtant que sa fille n'était plus très portée sur le sentimentalisme depuis un moment et il décida de lui en parler, afin d'en savoir plus.

« - J'ai remarqué que tu t'intéressais de plus en plus au héros Terra, ma fille. Tu es...

\- Je suis simplement curieuse, papa. Il arrive de nulle part et le voilà l'homme le plus populaire de la Grèce. Tu ne trouves pas ça au moins un peu incroyable ?

\- En effet mais... Si jamais tu avais un quelconque intérêt, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

\- Non. Il n'y a rien de ce côté là. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je ne veux personne

\- Oui Aqua, tu as raison. Je... Je voulais juste en être sûr, excuse moi. Cela ne me regarde pas.

\- Ce n'est rien papa, je sais que tu t'inquiète simplement » sourit-elle avec indulgence.

Pourtant, ses yeux ne souriaient pas du tout. Désormais, elle ne voulait plus d'homme dans sa vie, pas depuis que son ancien petit ami l'avait totalement jeté. Le nom commença à revenir dans ses pensées et elle le chassa. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle commençait à oublier. Enfin, ça aussi ce n'était probablement qu'un mensonge qu'elle avait créé pour se rassurer.

Il y avait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue au temple de la ville et elle décida d'aller y faire un tour, pour se changer les idées. Elle traversa la ville discrètement pour se rendre jusqu'à l'immense édifice. Juste à côté, une immense statue de Terra avait été construite. Ce jeune homme était vraiment adoré de Thèbes, c'était impressionnant. Aqua fixa un moment la statue, la jugeant un peu trop cliché dans sa pose, puis continua son chemin jusque dans le temple.

C'était un lieu empli de sérénité dans lequel les gens venaient prier n'importe quel dieu. Il y avait bien évidemment Eraqus, le roi des dieux, qui se tenait aux cotés de sa femme, la radieuse Aurore. Cela faisait-il d'elle la mère de Terra ? Probablement. Aqua continua sa visite par la statue de Zexion, le dieu des messagers, suivi par la radieuse déesse de l'amour Ariel. L'autel de Triton, le roi des mers, était particulièrement impressionnant, sans doute parce que c'était un des trois grands comme on les appelait. Il faisait face au sanctuaire de Cloud, le dieu de la guerre. On pouvait ensuite trouver les statues des dieux jumeaux, Léon, le sublime dieu des arts et féroce guerrier, avec sa soeur Pocahontas, la déesse de la nature et de la chasse. Pour finir, on retrouvait Ansem le dieu des forgerons et la déesse de la sagesse Mulan, possédant également des talents de guerrière.

La princesse s'aventura encore plus loin, dans une grande salle couverte de fresques murales qui racontaient les légendes des temps anciens. Certains parlaient notamment des titans, des terribles êtres divins qui avaient tenté de dominer le monde auparavant mais qui avaient été emprisonnés par Eraqus, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. C'était grâce à lui que la paix régnait.

D'autres fresques racontaient des histoires de héros. Il y en avait une dont le héros était totalement effacé, oublié par le flot de l'histoire. Juste à côté du trou, Aqua crut reconnaître Ventus sur le mur. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le satyre, ou au contraire un de ces lointains ancêtres ? Connaissait-il la légende du héros oublié de tous ? Cela l'intriguait beaucoup et elle s'attarda dans la contemplation de cette partie du mur, ce qui fait qu'elle n'entendit pas son visiteur arriver.

« - Je suis certaine que tu es déçue de voir qu'il manque une statue de moi.

\- Oh Xehanort. Je croyais que tu avais un autre temple. Ailleurs.

\- Il a été détruit par un tremblement de terre. Un coup d'Eraqus ça. Et personne n'a pensé à le reconstruite bien évidemment.

\- Bien évidemment, répéta-t-elle, contrariée qu'il se soit montré ici.

\- Tu sembles songeuse ces derniers temps.

\- J'attends vos prochains ordres mais vous semblez utiliser toute votre énergie pour faire tomber ce Terra... Ce qui n'a pas l'air très efficace.

\- Ne me le rappelle pas ! s'emporta-t-il les yeux rouges. Ce petit demeuré est une terrible épine dans mon pied et il me reste bien peu de temps pour le supprimer.

\- Demyx et Vanitas ne sont pas à votre service pour cela ?

\- Oh actuellement, ils essaient mais ils n'y parviennent pas. Ils n'ont pas réussi à tuer un bébé, alors un jeune adulte avec la force d'un dieu... Je leur laisse une autre chance.

\- Bon courage, cet homme a l'air tout simplement imbattable.

\- Si seulement je connaissais son point faible. Mais on dirait qu'il n'en a pas.

\- Je pense qu'il ne doit pas en avoir tout simplement. Il est parfait.

\- Pourtant, moi, je suis certain qu'il en a un. Et toi, ma charmante Aqua, tu vas m'aider à le trouver.

\- Moi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Ne fais pas semblant. J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait. Peut-être que ce héros de pacotille pourrait courber la tête devant toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne veux plus d'homme, ne m'avez-vous pas déjà fait assez souffrir avec ça ?

\- C'est vrai que ton ancien petit ami n'a pas été très sympa, après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Comme ton coeur doit être brisé désormais.

\- Laissez moi. Je ne vous aiderais pas pour ce plan.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux revoir un jour ta liberté, tu me suis ? Alors tu m'aides à trouver son point faible et... Disons que soixante années pourraient être réduites à une.

\- Une seule ? souffla Aqua, prenant en compte tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Bien sûr. Ta liberté est ce que tu veux le plus au monde après tout non ?

\- Très bien, je chercherais son point faible. S'il en a un.

\- Oh forcément. Même les plus grands héros en ont un » ricana le seigneur des enfers en disparaissant dans un écran de fumée noire.

Soulagée qu'il ne soit plus là, Aqua s'appuya contre le mur, à l'emplacement du héros manquant. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle ne voulait pas de mal à Terra mais elle était pourtant contrainte de tenter de l'affaiblir si elle voulait se sortir de sa situation.

La princesse releva la tête et vit les statues des muses, les déesses des arts. Il y avait Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Olette et Lea, les cinq qui dirigeaient les amusements des hommes. Aqua voulut y trouver de l'inspiration pour réaliser le plan confié par Xehanort et une idée lui vint.

En sortant du temple, elle se rendit directement vers le palais de Terra, priant qu'il y soit.

* * *

 **Vous avez découvert un peu plus le casting des différentes divinités ! Je sais bien qu'avec mes choix, je n'ai absolument pas couvert le panthéon grecque mais j'ai pris les dieux les plus présents du dessin animé pour le coup. Pour les muses, c'est pareil, normalement, elles sont neuf mais je suis restée à cinq... Avec un petit délire en ajoutant Lea dans le lot mais je trouvais ça assez rigolo. Vous auriez vu les dieux autrement ? Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis ! Pareil pour les parents adoptifs de Terra, j'ai décidé de partir sur un petit couple connu, mais c'est juste du détail, sans grande incidence sur l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre, enfin, le Terraqua arrive ! Si vous l'attendiez, sachez que moi aussi ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. Jamais je n'avouerais

**Bien le bonjour ! Ce chapitre marque la moitié de la fanfic, eh oui déjà ! Mais il reste encore exactement autant de chapitres, alors j'espère bien que la suite vous plaira ! Pour le moment, je vous laisse avec celui-ci, que je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire puisqu'il contient la scène qui a motivé l'écriture de cette fanfic ! Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve plus bas pour un peu de blabla comme d'habitude !**

* * *

Retrouver Terra dans son palais ne fut pas simple, parce que le héros était poursuivi sans cesse par une troupe de ses fans. Au moment où Ventus décida de les divertir pour laisser son poulain souffler un peu, Aqua vit l'ouverture parfaite et s'approcha de lui. Il fallait qu'elle soit rapide et que son plan fonctionne avant que Ventus ne revienne. Le satyre n'approuverait surement pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Quand Terra la vit, il eut un grand sourire. C'était encourageant.

« - Aqua, je t'ai cherché partout. Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'un héros fait de ces journées sans... Tu sais, sans combats, sans actes héroïques ? Tu te fais juste envahir par une bande d'hormones en furie ?

\- Oh tu sais, je suis pas vraiment un héros. »

Elle voyait bien qu'il avait l'air triste. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas cette petite lumière habituelle et elle trouvait cela vraiment dommage. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui permettre de retrouver cette étincelle de joie ? Aqua savait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devait faire, que cela allait contre le plan de Xehanort mais elle décida de se laisser un peu de liberté.

« - Bien sûr que tu es un héros. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Du vrai.

\- Sans doute mais c'est ce que je fais actuellement et ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

\- Oh. Je vois. Alors que dirais-tu de venir passer une journée avec moi ?

\- Quoi ? Une journée avec toi ? Ce serait merveilleux mais Ventus...

\- Laisse un peu ta chèvre pour le moment. Regarde, on a juste à passer par la fenêtre et on est dehors. Juste une petite après-midi. Ventus devrait s'en remettre.

\- Tu crois ? Je veux dire, j'adorerais mais j'ai des obligations... »

Le regard qu'Aqua lui lança ne put lui faire dire non. C'était juste impossible ! La princesse savait bien car c'était ce même regard qu'elle utilisait autrefois, avec son ancien petit ami quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Elle força son coeur à ne pas la décevoir et elle se contenta de sourire à Terra. Faire semblant, être une jolie demoiselle, elle pouvait y arriver. Ils partirent discrètement pour ne pas se faire repérer par Ventus, ce qui fut assez facile. En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Thèbes et l'aventure commença.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme emmena le héros dans un petit restaurant sur la cote. Ils y mangèrent vraiment bien et profitèrent du cadre idyllique, avec une vue sur la mer. Ils n'eurent même pas à payer car on reconnut Terra... mais également Aqua.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais la princesse de Thèbes.

\- Surprise. Enfin, princesse, c'est beaucoup dit. Je suis juste née dans une famille un peu plus riche c'est tout. Sinon, cela ne fait aucune différente.

\- Cela explique pourquoi les gens te regardent avec admiration.

\- Admiration ? Non, ils sont sans doute envieux ou...

\- Non. Ils te regardent ainsi parce qu'ils t'aiment bien et je trouve cela vraiment génial. Tu es une personne d'une grande gentillesse, Aqua. »

Elle fut touchée par ses paroles car elle les sentait vrai. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire avoir par quelques mots gentils et un sourire charmant. Elle avait déjà suffisamment donné. Aqua se refroidit un peu et Terra s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je suis...

\- Non, mentit-elle. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'on pourrait faire après. Tu aimes le théâtre ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pu y aller, avoua-t-il. Mais ce doit être... Intéressant ?

\- Il y a une pièce au temple des arts cet après-midi. Oedipe. Je pense que ça peut t'intéresser. »

Ils allèrent donc voir la pièce et effectivement, ils passèrent un bon moment. Les acteurs étaient très bons, ayant ajoutés de l'humour et de la tragédie dans leur interprétation, pour échanger plus d'émotions avec les spectateurs. C'était totalement réussi. Aqua et Terra passèrent un très agréable moment. La jeune femme se dérida un peu et le héros profita pleinement du spectacle.

« Dire que je pensais avoir une vie catastrophique ! » rit Terra.

Ensuite, ils allèrent se promener un peu dans les rues de la ville, profitant des nombreux stands qu'offraient Thèbes. Chaque commerçant voulait leur offrir quelque chose mais ils durent refuser, sans quoi, ils leur auraient fallu un palais pour tout ranger. Terra en avait un à disposition mais ce n'était pas une raison pour amasser autant de richesses.

Finalement, Aqua voulut le mener vers des jardins plus tranquilles, proches du palais royal et surplombant la ville. C'était un lieu calme qu'elle adorait particulièrement et dont elle voulait faire profiter le jeune homme. Alors qu'ils quittaient la citée, un individu avec une cape la bouscula. Alors qu'il s'excusait et l'aidait à se relever, elle reconnut sa voix.

« C'est bien, ma vieille. Mais maintenant, il faut le travailler au coeur. Donne toi à fond. »

Vanitas. Ainsi, Xehanort l'épiait à ce point. Elle repéré Demyx un peu plus loin qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Comment pouvait-il servir le dieu des enfers en étant si adorable ? La question n'aurait jamais de réponse. Quand l'inconnu partit, elle avait la tête ailleurs et se sentait confuse.

« - Aqua, est-ce que tout va bien ? Il t'a fait mal ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien. Viens allons-y, la nuit commence déjà à tomber. »

Les jardins n'étaient jamais si beau qu'à la tombée du soir, avec leurs nombreuses statues, leurs arbres en fleurs à cette saison et des petits bassins d'eau. C'était un lieu idéal pour se promener, que son père avait créé bien des années auparavant. Aqua avait l'habitude d'y venir toute seule... Ou accompagnée mais cela faisait bien longtemps que cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle s'en voulait que ses pensées reviennent sans cesse vers son ancien petit ami. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à passer au delà de tout ça, comme elle se plaisait à le croire.

« - C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Terra. Ton père l'a construit ?

\- Disons qu'il l'a restauré. Pour ma mère à ce qu'il dit. Je crois qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup aussi.

\- Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère, je...

\- Tu n'y peux rien et ce n'est pas grave. J'étais jeune je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Et toi, qu'est ce que cela fait d'être le fils d'Eraqus ? Tu leurs rends visite parfois ?

\- Je peux discuter avec mon père mais je ne peux pas aller les voir. Je ne suis pas un dieu. Je pensais qu'en devenant un héros, cela fonctionnerait mais non.

\- Oh, c'est bien dommage. Être un dieu, c'est surement surfait.

\- J'imagine. Je vais bien trouver une solution, un jour. Mon père croit en moi.

\- C'est vraiment bien... Oh, ma cheville.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Terra en l'attrapant. Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

C'était l'excuse la plus stupide du monde mais elle en eut l'idée pour essayer de faire avancer sa mission. Si Xehanort l'interrogeait actuellement, elle n'avait absolument rien à lui dire et elle devrait en arriver là. Il la transporta sur un banc de pierre et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Ma cheville me lâche souvent. Et toi ? Tu as aussi des problèmes de cheville ?

\- Euh non, mes chevilles vont très bien.

\- Même pas un genou qui lâche ? Aucune faiblesse ? Jamais ?

\- Euh, non, je suis en parfaite santé, vraiment. »

Aqua laissa tomber son interrogatoire. Il était bien trop naïf pour répondre sérieusement à sa question et effectivement, elle le croyait. Il était simplement parfait. Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent et recommencèrent à marcher un peu autour d'un bassin.

« - Merci Aqua, cet après-midi, j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même et que... Que je pouvais être un mortel comme n'importe qui ! Que je pouvais être une personne normale.

\- Ah bon ? Tu veux devenir mesquin et déloyal ?

\- Tous les gens ne sont pas comme ça, se défendit-il.

\- Oh, beaucoup le sont. Les humains sont plutôt cruels et égoistes.

\- Toi tu ne l'es pas.

\- Tu ignores tout de moi.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es la plus surprenante personne avec une entorse que j'ai rencontré. »

La princesse se laissa aspirer par son sourire et se maudit. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer, ne jamais avoir à le blesser. Dans le fond, elle comprenait très bien ce que Xehanort avait fait. Il avait créé lui-même la faiblesse de son ennemi. C'était sa faute et Aqua s'en voulait totalement.

« - Quand je suis avec toi, Aqua, j'ai l'impression d'être moins seul.

\- Pourtant, être seul, cela évite d'être blessé parfois.

\- Moi, je ne ferais jamais rien qui te fera du mal. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et Aqua sut qu'il voulait l'embrasser. C'était évident, cela devait arriver. Sans savoir si elle jouait toujours la comédie ou si cette fois, elle se s'avança à son tour. Juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, Ventus et pégase arrivèrent.

« - WHO VOUS DEUX ! CA SUFFIT !

\- Calme toi, le satyre, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de...

\- T'ES SUR MA LISTE POULETTE ALORS N'AGGRAVE PAS TON CAS ! ET TOI HEROS DU DIMANCHE, TU VIENS TOUT DE SUITE, J'AI UN PROGRAMME POUR TOI ALORS MONTE SUR CE CHEVAL !

\- Oui, Vent, j'arrive tout de suite. Je suis désolé Aqua, je dois y aller.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est de ma faute. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait rater trop d'événements importants.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas. Pas plus important que cet après-midi. »

Terra cueillit une fleur blanche sur un arbre proche et la donna à la princesse. Aqua fut touchée et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le héros l'embrasse sur la joue. C'était un baiser rapide, tendre et vrai, qui la prit totalement par surprise. Terra monta sur pégase, motivé par Ventus, et ne cessa jamais de lui faire un signe de la main tant qu'ils se voyaient. Lorsqu'elle le vit disparaitre, elle eut un soupir et s'assit à nouveau sur la banc, le coeur en feu.

« Oh Aqua, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et toi qui croyais connaître la chanson. »

En face d'elle, elle vit une fresque des muses, gravée sur le grand bassin. On aurait presque dit que les cinq sous-déesses dansaient et chantaient, comme si le dessin pouvait prendre vie. C'était sans doute stupide de sa part, mais elle se sentait oppressée, comme si on lui forçait à admettre ses sentiments. C'était vraiment idiot car personne ne faisait ça.

« Jamais je n'avouerais, c'est trop banal d'être sentimental. »

Kairi souriait en tenant une fleur dans sa main. Naminé dessinait ce qui ressemblait à un couple de colombes. Xion et Lea dansaient ensemble en s'amusant vraiment beaucoup. Olette chantait avec une voix cristalline. C'était impressionnant tout ce qu'une gravure pouvait représenter mais Aqua le niait en boucle. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans cette spirale infernale.

« Je suis heureuse, je ne suis pas amoureuse. »

Pourtant au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait son coeur s'emballer. Les mots que Terra avaient prononcé, c'était tellement sincère et tellement beau que cela l'avait ému. Aqua avait voulu fermer son coeur pour toujours après l'événement qui l'avait rendu esclave de Xehanort. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas renier ses sentiments. Ce Terra avait réussi à faire à nouveau battre son coeur éteint après autant de temps et qu'il soit un dieu n'était en rien lié à ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Pourrais-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime ? »

Aqua aurait juré qu'à présent, les muses de la gravure affichaient un air satisfait. Elle ne s'y intéressa pas plus que cela et se plongea dans la contemplation de la fleur. C'était stupide, une partie d'elle-même tendait de la prévenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son coeur battre à nouveau pour un homme. Pour le moment, seule la vérité de ses sentiments l'intéressait.

Ventus avait ramené Terra jusqu'au stade mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond pour lui. Après s'être assuré qu'il pouvait le laisser seul sous la surveillance de pégase, le satyre s'en retourna voir Aqua. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez la jeune femme et il entendait bien comprendre quoi. Il se promit qu'elle ne signerait pas la perte de son protégé. Il avait déjà perdu tant de héros, tant d'amis, mais Terra, il ne le perdrait pas. Sa détermination était puissante.

* * *

 **J'ai enfin pu écrire ma version de cette chanson ! Certes, il n'y a pas autant de mise en scène que dans le dessin animé mais j'ai trouvé que ça allait mieux ainsi, surtout que je n'avais introduit aucune chanson avant et que ça aurait juste fait bizarre à mon avis que ça arrive maintenant. Je me suis énormément calquée sur le dessin animé pour ce chapitre, il y a donc peu d'originalité, mais ça reviendra un peu dans le prochain chapitre ! C'était chouette de décrire les interactions entre Aqua et Terra, ils sont tellement adorables les deux ! Et cette déclaration d'Hercule à Mégara, je la trouve juste magnifique, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, une review fait vivre l'auteur, vraiment !**


	8. L'entraîneur de légende

**Bien le bonjour, voici un autre chapitre encore ! Pour cette fois, attention car il y aura un autre point de vue que celui d'Aqua sur une bonne partie du chapitre ! Le début c'est Aqua puis après, quelqu'un d'autre arrive ! Ce chapitre a également un potentiel larmoyant ! Je ne suis pas certaine mais je préfère prévenir au cas où ! Bonne lecture en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Et ce sera le dernier avant un petit moment car je pars en vacances une bonne semaine et que je ne pourrais donc pas poster ! (PS: je suis en avance sur l'écriture, à tel point que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fanfic ! Donc quand je reviendrais, vous aurez le droit à des publications plutôt très régulières héhé !).  
**

* * *

Le jardin était calme après la tombée de la nuit. Aqua continuait de se promener autour des bassins, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer au palais. Yensid avait l'habitude qu'elle dorme ailleurs de toute façon, il ne s'inquiéterait pas. Aqua n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir dormir avec son état d'excitation. Son coeur était léger pour la première fois depuis longtemps et ses pensées volaient vers des cieux plus propices. Dans sa main, elle tenait toujours la précieuse fleur offerte par Terra. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, tout semblait parfait dans sa vie et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait aller de travers dans cette journée. Vraiment rien.

Dans un écran de fumée noire, Xehanort apparut et elle se rappela que tout pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre. Cela n'entama pourtant pas sa bonne humeur. Le dieu des enfers était venu discuter ? Très bien, elle le subirait avec un grand sourire.

« - Alors ma belle Aqua, des nouvelles sur les faiblesses de notre super beau gosse ?

\- Absolument aucune, seigneur. Il n'en a pas. Il est parfait.

\- Oh allons, ma belle, il en a forcément. Tout le monde en a. Même ce héros dans le temps, là. Celui que tout le monde a oublié. Alors ? Quelle faiblesse ?

\- Je ne vous aiderais pas à lui faire du mal. Jamais.

\- Enfin, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? C'est un homme !

\- Il est beaucoup trop fort pour vous. Il est gentil, généreux et doux.

\- Aqua, j'ai du mal à comprendre que tu t'emballes pour un mec ! Il va te faire du mal, comme les autres. Tu n'avais pas saisi avec le précédent ?

\- Pas celui-là, il m'a promis qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Et vous ne lui en ferez pas non plus, altesse. Je vous le dis, il n'a aucune faiblesse. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et un malaise la prit quand elle vit le sourire du dieu. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux ? Qu'avait-elle dit ? Aqua venait presque de l'insulter publiquement et pourtant, il souriait. De la sueur coula dans son dos tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il comptait faire.

« - Oh je crois bien qu'il a un point faible, Aqua... Je crois bien qu'il en a un, sourit le dieu en attrapant la fleur dans ses mains et en la brûlant à l'aide de ses pouvoirs divins.

\- Non. Non. De toute façon, je ne vous aiderais pas !

\- Alors, c'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce que... Tu m'appartiens. »

Jamais le dieu des enfers n'avait utilisé une voix aussi froide et glacée face à elle. Il avait totalement raison et elle réalisait qu'elle était à sa merci. Sa volonté la quitta petit à petit quand elle comprenait que face à lui, toute résistance de sa part serait futile. Aqua lui avait apporté la preuve de son attachement à Terra, la réciproque étant vrai, et c'était tout ce dont Xehanort avait besoin.

C'est précisément à ce moment là que Ventus arriva dans les jardins. Il se cacha derrière les buissons en voyant Aqua et le choc fut grand quand il vit qu'elle était avec Xehanort. La jeune femme complotait avec un bien dangereux ennemi de son poulain, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Oh non... Elle va lui briser le coeur. »

Le satyre décida de rester écouter, au cas où il pourrait glâner une information utile. Il avait lui-même une histoire commune avec le dieu des morts et il aurait aimé ne jamais le revoir. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas gagner la partie. Et cette fille perfide non plus !

« - Tu es à moi, et pour ça, je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire. Si je te demande la tête de Terra sur un plateau, qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?

\- A point ou saignant ? jeta Aqua, dégoutée de jouer son jeu.

\- Parfait ma belle. Ensemble, nous allons comploter à la chute de ce super beau gosse. J'ai un plan magnifique mais il a besoin de quelques petites vérifications.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas et à plus tard.

\- Oh mais tu vas m'accompagner, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite. Sans toi, mes arguments tombent à l'eau et une certaine montagne n'aura pas l'honneur de m'accueillir. Ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas ? Ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons-y. »

Xehanort attrapa Aqua par la main et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Ventus resta interdit parce qu'il venait de voir avant que ses sens ne reviennent. Terra était en danger, il devait le prévenir. En vitesse, le satyre courut vers le stadium, quitte à se faire mal aux sabots. Ventus priait juste pour ne pas arriver trop tard auprès de son poulain.

Heureusement, quand il arriva au stadium, tout allait parfaitement bien. Ventus voyait Terra de bonne humeur en train de faire des exercices dans le lieu totalement vide. Il remarqua que pégase n'était pas là, mais le cheval avait dû aller faire un tour, cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Le satyre était éreinté par sa course mais au moins, il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Le héros avait l'air surexcité et son entraîneur sentit que ce serait compliqué de lui faire entendre raison.

« - Ah Ven te revoilà ! Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? lança le jeune homme en jouant sur les barres transversales avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Ouais me revoilà et pas avec des très bonnes nouvelles hélas.

\- Oh, Ven, rien ne pourra me faire redescendre de mon petit nuage après cette merveilleuse soirée !

\- Hum, j'ai bien peur que si. Vois-tu Terra...

\- Allez, Ven, un petit entraînement pour moi ? s'exclama-t-il en sautant aux pieds de son entraîneur. Je suis prêt vas-y, c'est quand tu veux !

\- Très bien mais avant j'aimerais te parl...

\- Je n'ai que deux mots à te dire, Ven. Cogne !

\- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser en placer une ? Parce que...

\- Ah Ven, aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré une véritable déesse !

\- ELLE TE TROMPE ! ELLE T'A PRISE POUR UNE POIRE ! »

Terra resta choqué face à la réaction de son mentor et s'arrêta. Le satyre n'avait pas eu le choix pour se faire entendre mais maintenant, il sentait qu'il avait l'attention de son public. De là à dire qu'il allait réussir à le convaincre, il ne fallait pas vendre la peau du minotaure trop vite.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Ven ?

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ta chère Aqua n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'elle est !

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu as eu une mauvaise journée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout lui mettre sur le dos quand même non ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi mais...

\- Roooh, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ma journée ! Il s'agit d'elle et qu'elle ne te veut pas du bien.

\- C'est complètement ridicule, jamais elle ne me blesserait. Jamais.

\- Mes dieux, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit sur la paire de grands yeux ?

\- Je sais bien mais Aqua, c'est différent, elle n'est pas comme les autres, d'accord ?

\- Dire que cette petite hypocrite t'a corrompu à ce point !

\- Ven, ça suffit, ne va pas plus loin !

\- Quoi ? Pour te dire que tu t'es fait avoir par cette trainée ?

\- VEN ! » hurla le héros et sa main partit toute seule.

Est-ce que Terra regretta son geste ? Tout de suite, oui. Quand il vit que son mentor s'était cogné contre le mur du stadium et qu'il y avait laissé une trace profonde. Le satyre se releva, sonné mais entier. Cependant, ses yeux indiquaient une peine profonde et son disciple se sentit mal.

« - Ven, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. J'ai cru que tu étais meilleur, petit. Meilleur que Lauriam. Je me trompais.

\- Lauriam ? Qui c'est ? demanda Terra, incrédule.

\- Un de mes anciens poulains. Et aussi le héros oublié. Personne ne s'en souvient. Sauf moi. J'ai cru que je pouvais te protéger et faire de toi un champion plutôt qu'un pion. Mais hélas, pour toi comme pour lui, j'ai échoué. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Ven, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais prendre le premier bateau qui passe et rentrer chez moi. Tu ne veux pas écouter mes conseils, tu n'as donc plus besoin de moi, petit. C'est aussi simple. Au revoir.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Eh bien très bien, je me débrouillerais sans toi ! »

Il avait pourtant le coeur lourd en voyant son mentor partir et même le satyre ne partait pas de gaieté de coeur. Chaque pas loin de Terra était une véritable torture mais il ne pouvait plus rien. Le garçon avait choisi de ne pas l'écouter, c'était son problème maintenant. Cela lui rappelait bien des mauvais souvenirs. Le passé surgit et l'enveloppa comme un voile de tenèbres. Ventus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet autre héros qu'il avait aimé comme un fils, avant que tout ne bascule.

Autrefois, Ventus avait été l'entraîneur d'un des plus grands héros que la Grèce ait connu. Il se nommait Lauriam, à la fois fort et doux, joueur de lyre incroyable. Ensemble, le satyre et son poulain accomplirent des merveilles. La chimère tomba sous les coups du héros tandis que le Léviathan se cacha tout au fond de la mer. C'était une période merveilleuse de la vie de Ventus et il n'oublierait jamais quand tout avait dérapé.

Un jour, la petite soeur de Lauriam se fit mordre par un serpent et en mourut. C'était une enfant adorable appelée Strelitzia, comme la fleur. Sa mort fut une véritable tragédie pour son grand frère qui ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre aussi bêtement. Contre les conseils de Ventus, il descendit aux enfers pour supplier le seigneur des morts de lui redonner vie.

La musique parvint à convaincre Xehanort, fait absolument impensable, et le héros eut l'autorisation de remonter avec sa soeur. Une condition était imposée néanmoins : il ne devait pas la regarder. Le chemin se déroula sans accrocs et Lauriam arriva dans la lumière. Trop heureux, il se retourna. Hélas, Strelitzia était encore dans l'ombre des enfers et le héros la vit disparaître à jamais.

Incapable d'accepter son échec, il retourna voir Xehanort et alla même jusqu'à l'agresser. Le dieu des enfers porta plainte auprès d'Eraqus. Il n'était certes pas très apprécié par son frère céleste, mais le dieu suprême n'eut d'autres choix que de reconnaître que le mortel avait outrepassé ces droits. Qu'il soit un héros ne comptait plus, il devait être puni pour non respect d'un accord.

Ventus tenta de plaider la cause de Lauriam auprès du roi du ciel mais cela ne servit à rien. Xehanort obtient le droit à une punition très spéciale et entraîna le déchu aux enfers. Avant de disparaître, le héros eut l'occasion d'adresser une dernière phrase à son mentor.

« Tu avais raison, Ven. J'aurais dû abandonner ce rêve stupide. Pardon. »

Lauriam fut condamné à la chaise de l'oubli. Ainsi, le monde entier oublia son existence dès qu'il s'assit dessus. Le héros devint ensuite une statue et on raconte que si on passe à côté d'elle aux enfers, on entend le doux chant de sa lyre. Une bien triste tragédie grecque.

Ventus ne l'avait pourtant pas oublié. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais tous les souvenirs de son meilleur poulain survivait encore en lui, comme une punition. Le satyre était persuadé qu'il y avait eu une embrouille dans cette histoire, que Xehanort était celui qui n'avait pas respecté sa parole avec Lauriam. Cela l'avait hanté pendant des années mais il était bien trop tard pour le prouver à présent. Le héros à la lyre n'était plus et il fallait vivre avec.

En quittant le stadium, Ventus fut pris d'une envie de faire demi tour. Il n'avait pas prévenu Terra des dangers du seigneur des enfers. Il se ravisa en se disant que le héros n'avait plus besoin de ses conseils. Ventus savait qu'il abandonnait Terra mais que faire si le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas quand il lui disait la vérité ? Le coeur lourd, le satyre suivit le chemin du sport, espérant qu'il se trompait, que ce sentiment de déjà vu n'était qu'une erreur de jugement de sa part. Il ne voulait pas d'un deuxième Lauriam. Il ne voulait plus souffrir ça.

* * *

 **Enfin on sait qui est le héros oublié ! Si vous ne savez pas, Lauriam apparait dans Kingdom Hearts Union X ainsi que Strelitzia. Par contre, ils ne sont absolument pas frère et soeur, ça, c'est juste un petit headcanon de ma part. (Vous pouvez vous douter du lien entre Lauriam et Marluxia même si rien n'a encore été confirmé pour l'heure). Pour lui, je me suis inspirée de l'histoire d'Orphée ! Et il y a encore des zones d'ombres qui seront éclaircies plus tard dans l'histoire sur ce héros oublié ! La scène où Terra frappe Ventus, c'était vraiment horrible à écrire en tout cas. On me souffle dans l'oreillette que le prochain chapitre a aussi un bon petit potentiel larmoyant pour le Terraqua. On verra bien ! Merci de me suivre et pour vos commentaires juste trop motivants ! C'est ce qui me motive un peu plus à écrire et à poster vite !**


	9. Une trahison insupportable

**Hello, je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Eh bien, j'aurais essayé ! En tout cas, je suis de retour pour vous proposer un nouveau chapitre et reprendre un postage plus régulier ! Quelle fréquence, on verra, mais la fic sera terminée au mois de septembre, je pense... Je vais essayer de finir avant mon déménagement si possible, ce serait bien. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la lecture vous plait toujours ! Ce chapitre a un potentiel larmoyant dont je ne suis pas certaine mais je préfère prévenir au cas où !  
**

* * *

Son coeur battait trop vite, elle le savait mais ne parvenait pas à le calmer. La présence de Xehanort n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Le dieu l'avait attaché avec une corde de ténèbres et la tenait à ses côtés. Rien n'allait bien. Aqua avait su par Vanitas et Demyx que Pégase était enfermé quelque part mais aussi que Ventus était parti. Xehanort avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour aller voir Terra et commencer à marchander avec lui. La princesse ne savait pas comment éviter cela. Il n'y avait peut-être plus aucun moyen de le faire. Pendant qu'elle restait invisible, mais présente pour regarder la scène, le dieu des enfers s'approcha du jeune héros.

« Fuis, Terra. Fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle n'entendait pas la conversation exacte. Peut-être que le voile de ténèbres qui la rendait invisible avait des propriétés insonorisantes également ? Aqua essayait de deviner le contenu de la conversation. Xehanort devait faire sa proposition à Terra, celle de prendre des vacances pendant environ une journée, très loin d'ici si possible. Le héros n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ce que lui disait le dieu. Il ne savait peut-être même pas qui était Xehanort. Est-ce que c'était mieux ? Sans doute pas.

La princesse sentait que son maître commençait à perdre patience devant l'indifférence de Terra. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient avec énervement et cela lui faisait peur. Il allait bientôt passer à l'action. Il y avait de toute façon très peu de chance que la première partie du plan fonctionne, Aqua le savait. Terra ignorait totalement le dieu et celui-ci brisa alors le voile des ténèbres pour la faire apparaître. Le héros arrêta d'ignorer son interlocuteur et la peur se lut dans ses yeux. Pourquoi devait-elle être sa faiblesse ?

« Aqua, non ! »

Elle voulait lui parler mais un baillon sur sa bouche l'en empêchait. Quand Terra s'élança vers elle, Xehanort la téléporta un peu plus loin. Le héros comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tandis qu'il n'aurait pas écouter la proposition de cet homme malaisant.

« - Alors, ma proposition t'intéresse maintenant, super héros ?

\- Relâchez Aqua tout de suite ou vous le regretterez !

\- C'est drôle parce que les choses ne peuvent pas être aussi simples. Je te propose plutôt un marché. Tu renonces à ta force surhumaine pendant 24 petites heures et Aqua est libre. Tout sera parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, tu saisis le concept ?

\- Promettez moi qu'elle ne sera pas blessée. Qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon ! Bon, d'accord, pendant la prochaine journée, pas touche à Aqua, sinon, tu retrouves ta force immédiatement. Est-ce que ça te convient, petit héros ? »

Terra hésitait. C'était exactement le genre de moment où il aurait eu besoin des conseils de son mentor mais l'absence de Ventus était terriblement réelle. Aqua aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas l'écouter car ainsi, il aurait tout bêtement fait échouer les plans du dieu. Il ne savait pas ce que préparait Xehanort et c'était là une erreur qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à lui en parler. Si elle avait su...

« - Bon écoute, je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi, petit, même en temps que dieu de la mort.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous faire confiance...

\- C'est à prendre... ou à laisser. Tu veux laisser Aqua ? Allez, dépêche toi. Ta force ou elle. Tu as compris ? Une fois. Deux fois. Tr...

\- Très bien. Marché conclu ! »

Le dieu et le héros se serrèrent la main, déclenchant une lumière vive, symbolisant le contrat qu'ils venaient de conclure. Les traits de Terra s'affaissèrent, ses yeux devinrent jaunes tandis que ses cheveux viraient au gris argenté. Aqua regardait la scène, impuissante. Xehanort ricanait et la libéra de ses chaînes en même temps. La liberté n'avait jamais eu un goût aussi amer.

« - Tu vas sans doute te sentir un peu bizarre au début, c'est normal. Oh et ton apparence a changé un peu mais elle reviendra comme avant avec le retour de ta force. Cela dit, cette couleur te va à merveille, tu devrais penser à la garder. Vraiment.

\- Aqua... Vous aviez promis, peina à articuler le héros.

\- Oui, ta chère demoiselle est libre. Oh, tant que j'y suis, il faut que nous rendions hommage au talent d'acteur de la princesse de Thèbes, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Pendant tout ce temps, Aqua travaillait pour moi. C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attend Terra, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Aqua courut vers lui mais le regard qu'il lui lança faisait mal au coeur. Il respirait à plein nez la trahison. Xehanort avait fait son mal et maintenant, Aqua n'avait plus accès au coeur de Terra. Ce dernier était privé de sa force pour une raison même pas valable et il l'apprenait de façon difficile. La princesse voulut ajouter quelque chose mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Au même moment, Demyx et Vanitas apparurent. Demyx prit la forme du petit garçon coincé sous la pierre et rejoua le même dialogue tandis que son acolyte manquait de s'étouffer de rire. Xehanort souriait de ses sbires, pour une fois. Terra comprenait depuis quand on l'avait trompé. Pour son coeur pur et naif, c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter. Le héros tomba au sol. Aqua se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider mais il la repoussa. Il en avait totalement le droit mais cela n'empêcha pas le geste d'être terriblement douloureux. Cela rappela un autre événement à la princesse et elle ne put retenir une petite larme, qui dévala ses joues, suivie d'autres plus discrètes.

« - Je te remercie pour ta participation, ma belle Aqua, la remercia Xehanort avec un sourire jubilant. C'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie immortelle, sinon le plus beau. L'Olympe est à moi !

\- Attendez... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Mon cher Terra, je vais devoir y aller. L'heure de mon triomphe n'attend pas. Repose toi bien pendant que tu le peux car les prochaines heures risquent d'être... rudes. »

Il sauta sur un char ailé avec ses deux sbires et décolla en ricanant. Il ne resta derrière lui qu'une trainée de fumée noire, sa marque de fabrique. En cet instant, tout lui réussissait. Xehanort allait accomplir la prophétie des planètes alignées et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Aqua mordit sa lèvre avec rage. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais rien pu faire ?

« Aqua... Aqua, pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? »

La princesse se retourna et elle n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir. C'était difficile mais elle voulait essayer de s'en sortir avec la vérité. Il attendait sa réponse avec patience, le regard pesant. Où était passé le doux héros qu'elle connaissait ?

« - Je travaille pour Xehanort parce que je lui ai vendu mon âme pour un certain nombre d'années. Cela implique que je n'ai pas le droit de lui désobéir même si je le souhaite. Peu importe la situation.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as vendu ton âme au dieu des enfers ?

\- Parce que je voulais sauver quelqu'un. Et regarde comme cela m'a réussi.

\- Quelqu'un... Qui ? demanda-t-il et elle eut du mal à supporter la compassion qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, beaucoup trop réelle.

\- Mon ancien petit ami. Un héros de Troye. Zack. »

Aqua avait en ce moment juste envie de s'effondrer en larmes, comme chaque fois que ce prénom franchissait ses lèvres. Elle détestait en parler, elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse cette partie beaucoup trop intime d'elle-même. C'était trop tard maintenant, il l'avait dévoilé au grand jour et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Aqua prit une grande inspiration pour chasser les pleurs qui pointaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Pas maintenant.

« - Je vois qui c'est ! Mais... Il est encore vivant.

\- Zack était mon promis, nous nous aimions beaucoup. Puis un jour, un Titan s'est échappé de la prison sous-marine dans laquelle ils sont. Pas totalement mais une bonne partie de son essence. C'était le titan avec une seule aile. Pour le vaincre, Zack savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il a donc réussi à le faire mais au prix de sa vie. C'était un vrai héros.

\- Mais il est encore vivant, reprit Terra calmement, la voix affaiblie.

\- Je suis allée voir le seigneur des enfers. C'était stupide de ma part mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Alors je suis allée le supplier de le ramener à la vie, en échange de mon âme. Il était d'humeur joueuse et il a accepté. Cela marchait, parce que l'âme de Zack n'avait pas encore glissé dans les limbes. Mon héros est donc revenu à la vie. Seulement...

\- Seulement quoi ? Il n'est pas revenu vers toi ?

\- Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard. Il est tombé dans les bras d'une prêtresse d'Athéna de Crète, du nom d'Aerith. Ce n'est pas important mais maintenant, ils sont ensembles. Et moi, je suis toute seule, enchainée à Xehanort.

\- Peut-être que Zack ne voulait pas revenir et qu'il a pensé que tu l'avais trahi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas important, je... Je suis désolée Terra. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aimais encore ce Zack ?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui ! Crois moi !

\- Comment puis-je en être sûr maintenant ? Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une histoire destinée à m'amadouer. J'ai compris la leçon.

\- Terra, non, s'il te plait. Terra... Je ne voulais pas ça.

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il y a. J'aurais dû écouter Ventus. »

Il s'en voulait terriblement et elle n'eut pas le courage de lui démontrer le contraire. Aqua savait qu'aux yeux de Terra, elle venait de perdre tout crédit. Parler à coeur ouvert n'avait rien échangé, il la détestait à présent. La princesse et le héros restèrent seuls dans le stadium un long moment, sans se parler, pendant qu'au loin, l'histoire prenait un tout nouveau tournant.

* * *

 **Yop, voici un chapitre dans lequel il se passe pas mal de choses mais qui au final est concentré sur une très courte période de temps. Xehanort a réussi à mettre son plan en marche et il est bien parti pour réussi, tout comme Hadès dans le dessin animé. On en apprend également un peu plus sur le passé d'Aqua, notamment avec l'identité de son petit ami. Surpris ou c'était attendu ? En tout cas, c'est une des idées qui m'a vraiment motivé pour écrire cette fic, aussi pas joyeux que cela soit. Le changement d'apparence de Terra devait avoir plus d'impact mais au final, ça ne s'insérait pas bien dans le scénario, donc j'ai grandement simplifié cette partie là ! J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire en tout cas ! A bientôt !**


	10. Les titans contre les dieux

**Hello tout le monde, c'est parti pour le prochain chapitre ! Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, on découvre les derniers membres du casting dans ce chapitre ! Il est un peu plus là pour démarrer la fin, c'est un chapitre de transition mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Après, le mémoire, je bosse sur mon oral mais ça me prend quand même moins de temps donc je peux poster souvent ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était le jour du grand triomphe pour Xehanort. Il allait enfin, après des années voire des siècles de préparation, prendre possession de l'Olympe, le domaine d'Eraqus. Son frère avait été bien égoiste au moment du partage, il allait maintenant comprendre ce que c'était que la vengeance.

La première étape était de se rendre à la prison sous-marine, tant que les étoiles étaient parfaitement alignées. Le lieu se situait non loin d'un cap que tous les marins humains évitaient et que même Poséidon dédaignait. Beaucoup de tempêtes avaient lieu dans cette petite portion, à cause des prisonniers qui tentaient de se libérer de leur prison. L'un d'entre eux avait presque réussi il y a quelques années, mais un héros l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout. Cette fois, Xehanort était prêt à les aider. Un tourbillon se créa dans la mer et la grille magique de la prison apparut.

« - Mes frères titans ! appela-t-il. M'entendez-vous ?

\- Xehanort, grognèrent plusieurs voix caverneuses.

\- Savez-vous qui vous a mis là ?

\- ERAQUS !

\- Et maintenant que je vous libère, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Détruire ERAQUS !

\- Hum, oui, c'est une bonne réponse. »

Les barreaux de la prison s'évaporèrent tandis que sortaient les titans. Les humaines avaient souvent pensé qu'il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses maîtrisant les éléments mais ce n'était pas vrai. Les titans avaient la même forme que les dieux puisqu'ils étaient de la même race, simplement plus anciens. Autrefois, ils étaient les maîtres de ce monde jusqu'à ce qu'Eraqus intervienne. Xehanort avait toujours entretenu des rapports cordiaux avec eux et il savait qu'il finirait par les utiliser pour servir ses plans. Ce jour-là était parfait.

Le dieu des enfers observa ces monstres à visage humain sortir de leur antre et poser un pied sur la terre ferme, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Le premier fut Xemnas le néant, le plus froid de tous de ce qu'on disait puisqu'il n'avait aucune notion de sentiment, outre la colère. Le deuxième fut Xigbar, le tireur, un titan puissant et particulièrement saracastique. Ensuite vint Ansem le sans coeur, qu'on disait lié au dieu des forges pour une obscure raison. Il était aussi puissant et incapable de toute pitié. Le quatrième se nommait Saïx le berserker, un être sujet à des crises qui le rendaient totalement incontrôlable. Il ne fallait pas se trouver dans le coin dans ces moments là. Enfin, le dernier n'était autre que Sephiroth, l'ange à une aile, à la beauté radieuse et aussi fatale que le tranchant de sa lame. Tous les cinq formaient le groupe des titans qui venaient de renaître pour menacer la tranquillité de la Terre une nouvelle fois.

Sans que Xehanort ne leur dise rien, ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers l'Olympe à grande vitesse. La montagne était largement visible de loin, cela ne posait aucun problème. Sur leur passage, ils semaient la destruction et le chaos mais ils jouissaient de l'effet de surprise. Ni Eraqus ni aucun autre dieu n'avait pu anticiper leur venu. Xehanort observait la scène avec ses sbires, l'air totalement satisfait. Tout se passait exactement selon ses plans. Cependant, il réalisa qu'il manquait un détail et se porta à la rencontre de Sephiroth d'un battement d'ailes.

« - Excuse moi, l'ange, mais j'ai une mission un peu spéciale pour toi.

\- Plus important qu'Eraqus ? grinça le titan.

\- Vois-tu, il y a un héros à Thèbes, le propre fils d'Eraqus qui me pose un petit peu problème. Ce serait intéressant que tu t'en débarrasses tu vois. Considères qu'il a un lien avec Zack. Je pense que tu te souviens plutôt bien du héros Zack non ? »

Les yeux de Sephiroth brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais et Xehanort sut qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes. Le titan changea de route pour filer droit vers Thèbe. Nulle doute que la ville allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure et que Terra ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Le seigneur des enfers jubilait et retourna voir comment les autres titans avançaient.

C'était déjà le carnage sur l'Olympe en ayant simplement raté quelques minutes. Les titans n'avaient pas perdu leur temps inutilement et ils s'étaient déjà lancés à l'assaut de la montagne sacré. Zexion avait été le premier à les voir et avait aussitôt prévenu Eraqus. Ce dernier avait alors déclaré l'état de guerre et mis tous les dieux à contribution pour la bataille. C'est totalement désorganisé que Cloud et Léon se lancèrent à l'assaut des titans, sans aucune préparation. Ansem forgea au plus vite des éclairs pour qu'Eraqus puisse utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs.

Toute cette défense fut veine et les dieux furent tous capturés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Les titans étaient trop rapides, trop prêts et trop avides de vengeance face à des dieux qui se prélassaient sereinement. Les êtres divins furent enchainés sur l'Olympe par Demyx et Vanitas, sous la surveillance des titans qui vérifiaient que rien n'avait échappé à leur contrôle.

Xehanort jubilait et se décida finalement à venir au plus près de l'action. Voir les dieux qui l'avaient si souvent traité comme un moins que rien ainsi enchainé, c'était un spectacle délicieux. Le dieu des mots était d'une telle bonne humeur qu'il se posa juste en face d'un Eraqus rendu inoffensif par ses chaînes. Cela n'empêchait pas le roi des dieux d'être de très mauvaise humeur.

« - Xehanort, tu étais derrière tout ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Exactement derrière ! Sans racune mon vieux, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne.

\- Il y a encore des puissances dans ce monde qui peuvent vaincre les titans et toi avec.

\- Tu parles de ton fils Terra ? Il a perdu sa force pour 24 heures et j'ai envoyé ce cher Sephiroth en finir avec lui. Je suis certain que tu vois très bien qui est Sephiroth. »

En voyant le visage de son pire ennemi se décomposer, Xehanort ne put retenir un rire sincère. Son triomphe était parfait, comme prédit par les moires. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser des éléments gênants de cet oracle et le voilà au plus haut de ce qu'il avait pu rêver. Cette journée était parfaite, il ne cessait de la répété. Il ne manquait plus que la mort de Terra pour que son bonheur soit complet.

Sur Thèbes, c'était la panique totale. Sephiroth traversait la ville et tranchait tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Cela incluait les statues de Terra ainsi que d'autres divinités ou encore n'importe quel bâtiment qui ne lui revenait, pour des raisons personnelles. La longueur de son épée ainsi que son regard froid effrayait tout le monde. Son aura naturelle de titan fonctionnait aussi.

« Terra, où es-tu ? Montre toi ! Viens te battre ! »

Les habitants de Thèbse se cachaient comme ils pouvaient, sûrs que de toute façon, leur héros viendrait les sauver en un rien de temps. L'ennemi avait l'air fort, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de leur propre idole. Il fallait juste attendre.

Terra entendait les appels de Sephiroth et après un soupir, il se lança à la rencontre de son adversaire. Sans sa force, ses chances étaient minces pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Aqua savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir mais elle tenta de l'arrêter.

« - Non, si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer !

\- C'est toujours mieux que de rester sans rien faire.

\- Nous allons trouver une autre solution mais je t'en prie, n'y va pas. C'est lui qui...

\- A tué Zack. J'ai deviné. Maintenant, laisse moi y aller. »

Aqua s'écarta, impuissante à la retenir. Terra retrouva le titan sur la grande place de Thèbe, alors que Sephiroth venait de faire tomber une statue à l'effigie du héros, la dernière de la ville. L'épéiste semblait content de rencontrer enfin le fils d'Eraqus. Xehanort ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'avait plus sa force et il pensait donc voir un bon moyen de tester sa force.

« Te voilà enfin, fils de dieux. Voyons ce que tu vaux ! »

D'un mouvement de son épée, Sephiroth ne trancha pas mais le plat de sa lame heurta Terra. Le héros fut envoyé en l'air comme un vulgaire fétu de paille et rencontra un mur qui fit beaucoup de dégâts. Le titan semblait déçu et attendit poliment que son adversaire se relève pour reprendre l'assaut. Le résultat fut le même : Terra mordit la poussière et Sephiroth fut déçu.

Aqua regardait la scène de loin avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider. Ses réflexions allaient à toute vitesse quand elle entendit un bruit en direction du stadium, qui n'était pas si loin. Elle s'y précipita et derrière la porte d'un petit hangar, elle trouva pégase enfermé. Le cheval se méfiait d'elle, même après qu'elle l'ait délivré. Une idée vint à la princesse.

« Écoute, cheval ailé, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais nous devons aider Terra tous les deux. Nous devons retrouver Ventus, c'est le seul qui puisse l'aider, d'accord ? »

Pégase hésita un moment puis acquiesça d'un hennissement. Malgré son mal de l'air, Aqua grimpa sur son dos et le cheval galopa un moment avant de s'envoler. La jeune femme espérait arriver à temps, autant pour le héros que pour son entraîneur.

* * *

 **Eh oui, je n'ai pas gardé les titans originels du dessin animé ! Je me suis un peu inspiré de la mythologie grecque et également de Saint Seiya, où les titans sont représentés comme des humains extrêmement puissants. Cette vision me tentait beaucoup tout en me permettant de caster d'autres personnages, dont ce cher Sephiroth qui a directement obtenu le rôle qu'occupe le Cyclope. Il m'a d'ailleurs posé un sérieux problème le bougre, mais vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre si je ne dis pas de bêtises. Xehanort s'est bien imposé sur l'Olympe de son côté, avec une belle force de frappe. Aqua et Pégase sont partis à la recherche de Ventus pendant que Terra se prépare à un match de fou. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, la fin arrive assez vite au final, il reste peu de chapitres à publier ! A bientôt pour la suite, sans doute vendredi !**


	11. L'ange à une aile

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui l'ont eu ! Je reviens avec un autre chapitre qui a été une galère sans nom à écrire, vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi en le lisant. Il a un potentiel larmoyant certain à mon avis, donc je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance, au cas où ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Pégase avait un bon instinct et il ne tarda pas à trouver Ventus. Le satyre allait justement embarquer sur le dernier bateau. La mer était agitée et le capitaine criait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres navires avant un autre moment. Ventus regarda en arrière avec un soupir puis descendit l'escalier qui le menait au bateau. Le cheval ailé se posa juste devant lui.

« - Ventus je t'en prie, tu dois revenir. Terra a besoin de toi.

\- Et pourquoi ? Terra préfère t'écouter, Aqua. Je n'ai plus aucun rôle à jouer.

\- Il ne veut plus m'écouter. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais, je le reconnais.

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème. Maintenant, je suis en dehors de tout ça.

\- Ventus, si tu ne lui fais pas entendre raison, il va se faire tuer. »

Cette fois, le satyre tiqua et se retourna vers la princesse. Il hésita et elle sentit que son orgueil le disputait à ses véritables sentiments. Ventus adorait Terra, c'était son protégé et même une dispute ne pouvait pas effacer cela, car ils se connaissaient depuis un moment.

« Je viens » souffla-t-il en sautant sur le dos de pégase.

Aqua était soulagée d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Lui pourrait aider Terra, lui redonner confiance et trouver une issue à cet affrontement. Pégase décolla à nouveau et s'en retourna à la recherche de son ami d'enfance au plus vite. Le vol fut de courte durée, ce qui n'empêcha pas le satyre et la princesse d'avoir un bref échange.

« - Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ventus. Une attaque ?

\- C'est le titan Sephiroth l'ange à une aile. Il est revenu sans doute à cause de Xehanort. Et Terra a perdu sa force pendant 24 heures pour me protéger.

\- Oh la situation est vraiment critique.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. Je connais Sephiroth, je connais sa force et... Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre à cause de lui.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faut que le petit tienne bon. »

Il avait un air grave sur le visage et Aqua n'insista pas. Quand ils arrivèrent, la situation était vraiment catastrophique. Terra gisait à terre contre un pilier, en sang, tandis que Sephiroth le toisait de loin, son épée pointée en avant. Aqua et Ventus se précipitèrent vers le héros tandis que Pégase tentait d'attirer l'attention du titan ailleurs. Terra était à peine capable de se tenir debout et il était probable qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever dans son état actuel. Il eut une petite lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux en revoyant son entraîneur. C'était déjà un bon signe, plutôt encourageant.

« - Ven... Tu es revenu... Tu avais raison... Je ne suis pas digne d'être un héros...

\- Chut, c'est des conneries ce que je t'ai dit ok ? Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis revenu, j'ai failli mais je ne suis pas un lâcheur. Et toi petit, est-ce que tu peux tenir la distance ?

\- Sans ma force, je n'ai aucun moyen de le battre, Ven.

\- Il n'y a pas que la force dans la vie. Souviens toi de ton entraînement. Il n'y avait pas que la force, si ? Souviens toi des histoires des autres héros. Il n'y a pas que la force, petit. »

Ventus et Aqua aidèrent Terra à se relever. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose et s'apprêtait à reprendre son combat avec Sephiroth. Pégase battit en retraite en voyant son cavalier revenir dans la partie, avant de revenir vers Terra. Ce dernier sauta sur son dos.

« - Tu crois qu'un cheval ailé peut te permettre de battre un titan ? Tu es vraiment pathétique.

\- Pégase, j'ai besoin de toi, mon ami. Allons-y ! »

Sa monture lui permettait de compenser la vitesse qu'il n'avait plus sans ses pouvoirs. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Sephiroth semblait avoir assez joué et ses coups d'épée se faisaient plus précis. Le titan voulait tuer et il ne le cachait plus. Aqua était inquiéte car ce combat lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui de Zack. Allait-elle perdre quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière ?

Terra faisait faire des ronds à sa monture, ce qui devait avoir pour effet d'étourdir Sephiroth. Cela marchait un peu mais pas suffisamment pour avoir le temps de porter un coup. Le titan n'y tint plus et décida de montrer qu'il n'avait pas que son épée en réserve. De son autre main, il envoya une vive salve magique sur son adversaire. Pégase n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit le projectile de plein fouet. Son cavalier tomba à terre tandis que la monture fut repoussée plus loin, hors jeu pour le moment. Le titan reprenait un avantage considérable et Terra peinait extrêmement à éviter ses coups. Sans la vitesse de Pégase, c'était très difficile.

« Vas-y petit, encourageait Ventus. Tu peux le faire ! Concentre toi sur l'épée... Non, attention à sa magie ! Oui l'épée, c'est ça ! Sur ta gauche ! Bien, maintenant, cogne ! »

Par un quelconque miracle, et les conseils de son mentor, Terra parvint à se retrouver juste à côté de Sephiroth et lui porta un coup au ventre. Certes, il n'avait plus que la force d'un mortel mais son corps était suffisamment puissant pour couper le souffle au titan et le faire reculer de quelques mètres. Sephiroth était sous le choc de la surprise.

« - C'est bien petit, tu gères, tu gères ! Continue comme ça ! C'est mon poulain !

\- Tes conseils fonctionnent, merci d'avoir accepté de revenir.

\- Tu sais, Aqua, je me dis qu'avec lui, je pourrais peut-être réaliser mon rêve.

\- Ton rêve ? Autre qu'entraîner des héros de légendes ?

\- Eh bien un jour, j'aimerais entraîner un héros si grand que les dieux afficheraient son image dans les étoiles et que tout le monde dirait que c'est mon poulain. Stupide hein ? Oh attention petit, ce titan est plus vivace qu'une salamandre dans la glace ! »

Sephiroth n'était vraiment pas content de ce qu'il venait de subir et sa vengeance commençait immédiatement. Il s'acharna comme un fou sur Terra qui se défendit de son mieux, mais que faire face à une épée de légende d'une longueur incroyable ? La lame lui entailla profondément le bras et il ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il s'effondra au sol, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Il était arrivé au bout de ce que ses forces humaines lui permettaient.

Avec un sourire maléfique, Sephiroth s'approcha de lui, la lame en avant. C'était la fin maintenant, Xehanort avait gagné, le héros allait mourir. Aqua voyait le scénario défiler devant ses yeux tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Ventus hurlait à Terra de se relever. En vain. Le héros allait mourir. Terra allait mourir, tout comme Zack. Cette pensée était insupportable pour la princesse.

Terra allait mourir.

Son corps bougea tout seul avant qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Aqua repoussait Terra sur le côté tandis que la lame de Sephiroth s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manqua et la douleur noya son visage de larmes. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Le titan la regarda d'un air ennuyé et retira sa lame brutalement. Cette fois, le cri de douleur suivit tandis que la princesse s'effondrait au sol.

« Aqua, non ! »

Une vive lumière entoura Terra et il sentit ses forces revenir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il devait en finir avec le titan. Le héros s'élança vers Sephiroth et cette fois, avec sa force, il pu attraper son épée à main nue sans problème. Habitué à un adversaire faible, l'ange à une seule aile ne vit pas venir ce retournement de situation. Quand le jeune dieu lui décocha un coup de poing cette fois, il s'envola dans les étoiles et quand il redescendit, il s'écrasa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Le spectacle n'était pas vraiment agréable à voir, même en tant que victoire. C'est ainsi que se termina rapidement la vie du terrible titan avec une seule aile.

Terra se moquait totalement de son adversaire et se précipita vers Aqua. Pégase et Ventus étaient à côté d'elle également. La jeune femme respirait à peine et se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Terra était sain et sauf. Terra avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Tout allait bien. La douleur rendait sa vision trouble mais Aqua s'accrochait de son mieux. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Pas encore.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ma force est revenue ?

\- L'accord est rompu. Xehanort avait promis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

\- Non, Aqua, s'il te plait... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Les gens font de drôles de choses quand ils laissent parler leurs coeurs. Au moins, j'ai pu t'être utile, même si c'est à la fin. Maintenant, tu dois arrêter Xehanort.

\- Je le ferais. Et toi, tu vas vivre. Tu vas vivre Aqua.

\- J'aurais aimé, Terra. J'aurais tellement voulu... Passer plus de temps avec toi... Mais ce n'est pas possible... Pas... Dans cette vie... Je... Terra, je... »

Elle fut incapable de continuer et ses yeux se fermèrent. Terra regarda Ventus, désespéré, mais le satyre ne put le réconforter. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver sous ses yeux ? C'était impossible. Aqua ne pouvait pas être partie. Tout cela à cause de Xehanort. La haine s'empara de l'esprit du jeune homme. Maintenant que ses pouvoirs étaient de retour, il ne craignait plus rien. Sa main serra un peu plus celle de la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

« - Ven... Quelle est la situation là, dehors ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que Xehanort a dû réveiller les autres titans. Et je dirais que l'Olympe est un bon endroit pour une réunion de tout ce petit monde, vu le bougre qui s'en occupe.

\- Parfait. Occupe toi d'Aqua, je m'en vais retrouver les autres titans.

\- Non, n'y va pas seul. Ecoute, je vais la confier au roi de Thèbes et je vais y aller avec toi. Je ne te laisserais plus seul maintenant. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, Ven, nous allons faire ça. Merci. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'il montait sur le dos de Pégase. Le satyre savait qu'en cet instant, la vengeance était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux et il ne tenta rien. Ventus espérait juste que cela se finirait d'une façon plus heureuse que pour Lauriam.

* * *

 **J'ai eu un problème en écrivant ce combat car techniquement dans le dessin animé, Hercule gagne sans sa force et au départ, je voulais refaire pareil. Sauf que franchement, battre Sephiroth sans une force surhumaine, je trouvais ça compliqué et aucun scénario ne me convenait donc j'ai changé un petit peu la donne. Je pensais que la mort d'Aqua durerait un poil plus longtemps mais c'est la guerre donc il faut agir vite et mettre un peu les sentiments de côté, ce qui explique pourquoi la scène est aussi courte. Je crois qu'au final, c'est un des chapitres où j'ai le plus galéré. On entre dans la partie finale puisqu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, épilogue inclus ! Si vous êtes sages, le prochain chapitre sortira dimanche ! A bientôt !**


	12. La route des enfers

**Yop hop hop, j'espère que ça va bien en ce dimanche ! J'ai une semaine très chargée la semaine prochaine alors je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster mon prochain chapitre donc profitez bien de celui-là pour le moment (sauf si je décide de poster le 12 demain). Je vous remercie encore de me suivre dans ce petit AU que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, sans aucun regret car c'était vraiment agréable ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Après avoir confié le corps d'Aqua à son père Yensid, Terra et Ventus s'envolèrent sur le dos de Pégase en direction de l'Olympe. Avec un peu de chance, la nouvelle de la chute de Sephiroth n'était pas encore connue et ils pourraient donc bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. C'était le cas. Les titans faisaient régner le chaos sans savoir qu'un des leurs n'était plus là. Xehanort se délectait de la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Eraqus. Tout était parfait pour arriver de manière discrète pour le héros dont les cheveux avaient repris une apparence normale.

Du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû être fait mais Terra n'avait pas le temps. Il arriva avec Pégase et Ventus comme une furie sur le mont Olympe, perturbant autant les titans que le dieu des enfers. En tentant d'attaquer les nouveaux venus, les assaillants ne firent plus attention à leurs prisonniers et c'est eux qui finirent par se libérer. Les dieux étaient de retour et ils n'étaient pas contents du tout.

Terra se précipita pour délivrer son père avec l'aide de sa force. Eraqus retrouva sa bonne humeur et serra son fils dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Des remerciements pour Terra étaient criés de tous les côtés de l'Olympe par ses alliés.

« - Merci mon fils, maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de ces gêneurs !

\- C'est parti, s'exclama Cloud, le dieu de la guerre, suivi par tous les autres.

\- Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler Xehanort. Mais non... Non...

\- Tu voulais l'Olympe, mon cher frère, tu vas devoir subir la colère de ses occupants ! »

Les dieux entamèrent leur guerre de la revanche contre les titans qui se prirent une raclée monumentale, il n'y a pas de meilleur mot pour décrire ce qui se produisit. Si Ansem le sans coeur, Xemnas, Xigbar et Saïx étaient forts, ils ne pouvaient rien contre des dieux énervés et puissants, surtout aussi nombreux. Même les muses prirent part au combat, ce qui était déjà assez improbable. Tout le monde se soutenait et c'était beau de voir une telle unité.

Xehanort voyait ses plans tomber en miettes sous ses yeux et il luttait pour ne pas exploser. Sa colère avait toujours été du genre froide voire glaciale, il ne comptait pas changer cela. Il décida de battre en retraite dans son domaine des enfers où il serait à nouveau en sécurité. Demyx et Vanitas s'accrochèrent à son char, de peur d'être laissé en arrière.

« - Où vas-tu Xehanort ? l'appela Terra au loin.

\- La partie est peut-être perdue ici mais j'ai une amie à toi qui meurt d'envie de me voir.

\- L'âme d'Aqua, non, gronda le héros.

\- Mon fils, poursuis le si tu le désires, je m'occupe des titans avec les autres dieux.

\- Tu es sûr père ? Je ne peux...

\- Certain, sourit Eraqus. Vas-y, ton père a beaucoup de travail.

\- Je t'accompagne, petit, s'exclama Ventus. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi facilement.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. En avant Pégase, direction les enfers ! »

Pendant que les dieux et les titans poursuivaient leur affrontement, le trio fila vers l'inconnu.

Pégase se posa à l'entrée des enfers, une sorte de grotte noire et profonde. Terra et Ventus continuèrent seuls car le chemin était difficile à pratiquer pour le cheval, surtout avec ses grandes ailes et les parois de roches pointues. Le chemin se poursuivit durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière, sans doute le fleuve Achéron qui chariait l'âme des morts et d'autres types de spectres. Le duo put traverser à l'aide du passeur Charon, qui ne fit pas grande difficulté car ils avaient de quoi le payer amplement.

Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée littérale des enfers, gardée par le féroce Cerbère. Le chien à trois têtes n'avait cependant aucune chance contre la force de son adversaire et Terra l'envoya au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il couina en retournant se cacher dans un coin comme un petit chiot plaintif.

Les enfers continuèrent en une succession de lieux plus improbables et sombres les uns que les autres. Partout, il y avait des âmes implorantes qui demandaient à être libérées mais le duo ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout. Ils traversèrent ces endroits maudits en essayant d'oublier où ils étaient, en faisant abstraction de tout sauf de leur objectif : retrouver l'âme d'Aqua.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône après ce qui semblait être des heures d'exploration. Elle était vraiment impressionnante mais le trône était totalement vide. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Demyx et Vanitas, qui attendaient visiblement les voyageurs.

« - Ah vous voilà, j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir aller vous chercher, ricana Vanitas.

\- Xehanort n'est pas là, il est plus loin, expliqua Demyx, plus accueillant.

\- Laissez-nous passer, gronda Terra. Je suis venu pour récupérer l'âme d'Aqua.

\- Oh nous le savons bien et le seigneur aussi. Mais avant... Ventus, tu ne reconnais pas ce bruit ? »

Le duo tendit l'oreille et des accords de lyre se firent entendre. C'était fin et extrêmement ténu mais la mélodie était sublime. Terra n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait mais il vit le visage de son mentor devenir blanc comme un linge. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du satyre tandis qu'il comprenait d'où provenait ce son. Lui ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

« - Ce son de harpe, c'est Lauriam le héros oublié. Mon poulain.

\- Perspicace, ricana Vanitas. Notre seigneur voulait absolument le garder, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui mentir, pour avoir une chance de garder cette musique avec lui pour l'éternité.

\- De lui mentir ? répéta Ventus, articulant chaque mot avec une rage froide.

\- L'âme de la pauvre Strelitzia n'était déjà plus accessible quand il nous a rejoint, c'était trop tard. Le seigneur a simplement fait semblant tu comprends. Et personnellement je l'ai aidé. »

Vanitas ricana encore tandis que Ventus commençait à perdre ses moyens. Ainsi, son champion aurait dû survivre. Xehanort l'avait trompé. C'était abject. Terra ressentait toute la haine qui émanait de son mentor et la partageait. Les deux pions des enfers allaient regretter.

« - Pars devant Terra, je te rattraperais plus tard. J'ai un compte à régler avec eux.

\- Euh, moi, je suis juste là pour regarder hein, je n'aime pas me battre, rappela Demyx, ce qui était très certainement vrai vu qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté pure en lui.

\- Et moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'un vrai combat, sourit Vanitas.

\- Ven, tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te laisser seul !

\- Va sauver ta belle, petit. J'arrive dès que j'en ai fini ici !

\- Tu me promets que tu reviendras après ? Je ne veux pas te...

\- Deux mots à te dire petit. Je vais gagner !

\- Oh, n'en sois pas si certain petit satyre ! Je suis des enfers, je ne suis pas tendre.

\- J'en ai maté des plus durs que toi, gamin. Et toi, sauve toi ! »

A contrecoeur, Terra finit par obéir et s'en alla, non sans un regard en arrière pour son mentor. Il espérait vraiment que Ven pourrait le rejoindre bientôt. Le satyre et le sbire du seigneur des ténèbres, Ventus et Vanitas, commencèrent à se battre sous le regard de Demyx qui ouvrait les paris tout seul. Terra n'avait pas le temps et il partit en priant pour son ami.

La route qui serpentait dans la suite des enfers était très sinueuse et descendait en une pente raide. Terra se méfia particulièrement lors de son avancée car les marches étaient traitresses. Finalement, le héros se retrouva sur une falaise, face à un abîme d'où émanait une lueur verte. En regardant à l'intérieur, il vit des âmes, des milliers d'âmes qui s'enfonçaient petit à petit.

« La mort est un endroit merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? »

Xehanort s'approcha de lui avec un sourire faussement bienveillant. Terra savait que c'était maintenant que son combat pour Aqua allait commencer. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination tandis que le seigneur des enfers se rapprochait de lui.

Les dieux avaient finalement réussi à se débarrasser des titans pour de bon. Cette race belliqueuse était désormais de l'histoire ancienne. Ils avaient causé bien des dégâts en si peu de temps et ce serait probablement long de tout réparer, mais si tout le monde y travaillait, humains comme dieux, la tâche serait vite accomplie. C'était le moment idéal pour se rappeler de l'importance de l'unité.

Eraqus était particulièrement satisfait de ne pas déplorer de perte importante parmi les dieux. Il faudrait reconstruire en grande partie le palais sur l'Olympe mais ce travail serait assez rapide pour lui et les autres, compte tenu de leurs immenses pouvoirs. Le roi des dieux pensait à son fils en ce moment. Terra était en train de lutter seul contre le dieu des enfers et il fallait simplement croire en lui, car se rendre aux enfers était compliqué même pour un dieu. Eraqus pria pour lui. Qui pria-t-il puisqu'il était un dieu ? Il ne savait pas.

* * *

 **Les enfers dans le dessin animé ont l'air assez simplifié, enfin, on n'en voit que quelques pièces au final ! Plutôt que de m'inspirer des jeux, notamment de KHII, qui aurait été très correct, j'ai choisi de me baser sur les enfers tels qu'ils sont représentés dans Saint Seiya. Bon, je n'ai pas passé en revu tous les lieux, sinon, croyez moi que la visite touristique durerait encore longtemps mais visuellement, mon inspiration vient de là. Si vous ne connaissez pas Saint Seiya, je ne pense pas que ça pause problème. En tout cas, les dieux ont bien retourné la situation en leur faveur, reste à savoir si Terra pourra sauver sa bien aimée. Il y a pas mal de révélations qui vous attendent dans le prochain chapitre au final. Celui-ci était un peu plus court, le prochain sera plus long. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais le poster en revanche, au plus tard le weekend prochain, et l'épilogue suivra dans la foulée. Merci encore de me suivre, j'espère que cette aventure ne vous déçoit pas. Merci pour vos adorables reviews qui me motivent et à bientôt !**


	13. Ce qu'il faut pour être un dieu

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon ok, j'ai attendu seulement une journée pour poster celui-ci mais je craignais qu'en attendant plus longtemps, eh bien, le chapitre ne sorte pas avant la fin de la semaine voire pire et ça m'embêtait un peu donc le voilà. Le dernier chapitre qui devrait vous apporter pas mal de petites réponses... Concernant Zack au moins ! Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

* * *

Xehanort ricanait, comme s'il était en position de force, et Terra se demanda en quoi c'était le cas. Le dieu des mots venait de perdre une guerre, de perdre son armée et le fils de son pire ennemi venait de forcer la porte de son domaine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le maintenir dans cet état de joie ? Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait la force de rire encore ? Le héros avait une idée de la réponse et elle ne lui plaisait pas. Maintenant, il allait devoir la jouer fine pour sauver Aqua de cet être démoniaque, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. C'était un handicap énorme.

« - Xehanort, ça suffit. Dis moi où est Aqua et je t'épargnerais !

\- Où est Aqua ? Eh bien, elle est là, dans les limbes. Tu la vois ? »

Terra se pencha en se méfiant de Xehanort et effectivement, il la vit. Une âme parmi les autres, elle brillait à ses yeux d'un éclat particulièrement radieux. Le jeune homme la voyait dériver toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond. Il voulut mettre ses mains dans le liquide de l'abime mais il fut saisit de douleur et les retira. C'était étrange, comme si cette matière faisait vieillir son corps. La malédiction des enfers peut-être ? Il devait pourtant y avoir un moyen d'atteindre Aqua.

« - Je t'aurais bien proposé de me vendre ton âme pour sauver ta petite amie mais je doute que tu acceptes. Et enlever la mémoire d'Aqua serait bien dommage pour le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as enlevé la mémoire de Zack ?

\- Eh, Aqua était à moi. Un petit ami l'aurait certainement détourné de sa mission.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas voulu lui parler... MONSTRE !

\- Je t'en prie, c'est u peu fort. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai juste servi mes propres intérêts. Quand tu emploies des gens, tu attends d'eux un bon travail, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais après tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour le sauver... Vous n'avez pas de coeur.

\- Oh si pourtant. Simplement, mon coeur à moi est peut-être un peu plus sombre.

\- Peu importe je veux récupérer l'âme d'Aqua.

\- Oh vois-tu, ce n'est pas si simple, il y a une foule de formalités à accomplir et puis...

\- C'est elle contre moi. Je vous propose mon âme contre la sienne.

\- Attends, le fils de mon pire ennemi me propose son âme contre celle d'une simple jeune fille ? C'est trop beau, je vais croire qu'i piège. Sauf si c'est une demande parfaitement naïve.

\- Une fois, jeta Terra froidement. Deux fois.

\- C'est bon, j'accepte, sourit Xehanort en lui serrant la main. Il va falloir que tu nages jusqu'à elle et ensuite... Aqua part mais tu restes. »

Terra regarda le bassin où tournait les âmes et sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. C'était pour Aqua, il était prêt à tout. Sans un regard en arrière, il plongea dans le liquide glacé et se mit à nager en direction de sa bien-aimée. Elle semblait à la fois si proche et si loin. De son côté, Xehanort jubilait, songeant qu'il venait de se débarrasser de son plus terrible ennemi avec quelques belles paroles.

« Au fait, tu seras mort avant de la rejoindre, ça te pause un problème ? »

Terra ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à nager pendant que son corps vieillissait à cause des effets du liquide verdâtre, peut-être aussi du contact avec les autres âmes. En revanche, Ventus l'entendit. Le satyre avait réussi à se débarrasser de Vanitas en l'enfermant dans une prison infernale, un lieu fort sympathique dont le sbire se remettrait bien. Probablement. Ensuite, Ventus avait contraint Demyx à le guider jusqu'à l'abyme et il venait de voir son poulain plonger dedans. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il comprit le plan de Xehanort. Terra ne reviendrait jamais ? Non, pas après être arrivé ici. Le satyre s'avança, sans se montrer au dieu qui jubilait toujours.

Le jeune homme était maintenant devenu un vieillard et il sentait le fil de sa vie aller en s'amenuisant. La fatigue l'envahissait, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de dormir mais il se forçait à continuer. Aqua était là, à porté de mains. Il était si proche, il y était presque. Terra tendit sa main vers la sienne dans un geste désespéré. L'air lui manquait, la force lui manquait et sa vitalité était drainée de plus en plus vite. Son courage pourtant demeurait ferme.

Cela faisait un moment que Terra avait plongé et Xehanort commençait à célébrer sérieusement sa victoire. Ventus sentait des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux mais il avait l'impression que c'était encore trop tôt. L'espoir en lui n'était pas mort, aussi surement que la mélodie de Lauriam raisonnait encore dans un coin de sa tête. Il s'avança avec détermination vers le dieu.

« - Alors tu as trompé mon poulain Lauriam car tu voulais garder son art pour toi ?

\- Ventus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bah, aucune importance, regarde, voilà un deuxième des tes champions qui disparait. Enfin, il y en a plus non ? Tu es un sacré client des enfers.

\- Tais-toi, dieu de pacotille. Terra est encore vivant.

\- Encore vivant ? Après avoir plongé là dedans ? Mais c'est impossible, ricana le dieu.

\- Terra est encore vivant » répéta Ventus avec un peu plus de force.

Ses dires se confirmèrent à l'instant, alors qu'une main lumineuse surgissait de l'abysse pour attraper le bord. Xehanort manqua de s'étrangler. Ventus était prêt à pleurer de joie mais offrait simplement un regard empli d'admiration au jeune homme qui venait de braver la mort. Dans les bras de Terra, l'âme d'Aqua reposait tranquillement.

« - C'est impossible, paniqua Xehanort. A moins que tu ne sois...

\- Un dieu, murmura Ventus tout fier.

\- Enfin non, c'est aberrant... Hum, euh Terra, peut-être que nous nous sommes mal compris. Vu que tu es un type bien, tu pourrais peut-être parler un peu de moi à ton père, tu sais, lui dire que c'était juste une phase et ainsi il ne m'en voudra pas trop ? Hey oh, super... »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Un coup de poing bien senti du héros l'envoya au milieu de l'abime. Les âmes rancunières vinrent s'accrocher au corps de Xehanort et quand bien même il était un dieu, il fut entraîné vers le fond. C'était la fin du seigneur des enfers. Demyx avait libéré rapidement Vanitas de sa prison et les deux regardaient leur maître disparaître. C'était comme assister à une noyade mais en beaucoup plus glauque.

« - Il va vraiment pas être content quand il va sortir de là, soupira Demyx.

\- Tu veux dire, s'il s'en sort un jour, répliqua Vanitas. Je crois qu'on a les enfers pour nous !

\- Oh... Oh... Oh mais c'est bon ça ! »

Les deux sbires laissèrent éclater leur joie face à cette nouvelle situation particulièrement confortable tandis que le duo quittait les enfers avec l'âme d'Aqua.

Le trajet retour fut long jusqu'à Thèbse parce qu'ils étaient fatigués. Terra s'en sortait mieux que Ventus avec sa force de dieu fraichement acquise. A l'entrée, Pégase les attendait toujours. Le cheval les conduisit rapidement jusqu'au palais où Yensid les attendait avec impatience.

« S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il. Sauvez ma fille. »

L'âme d'Aqua regagna son corps et il fallut peu de temps pour que la jeune femme se réveille. C'était un moment vraiment merveilleux et tout le monde était en joie. Yensid décida d'organiser des festivités comme jamais personne n'en avait vu à Thèbe. Ventus et Pégase laissèrent le champ libre aux deux tourtereaux fraichement retrouvés.

« - Tu m'as sauvé, souffla Aqua. Merci, tu es toujours aussi parfait.

\- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé, Aqua. J'ai enfin compris grâce à toi ce qu'être un vrai héros voulait dire.

\- Ah oui ? Peut-être peux-tu m'éclairer sur la question alors ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et Aqua put rire. Libre, elle était libre, pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était tellement agréable de savoir qu'aucun dieu n'allait plus jamais lui donner des ordres, que sa vie lui appartenait à nouveau, sans l'ombre d'un Xehanort à l'horizon. La fête organisée en l'honneur du héros mais aussi de sa survie fut un moment particulièrement agréable. Cependant, alors que les festivités battaient leur plein, les dieux appelèrent Terra à venir les voir. Le jeune dieu s'y rendit, en compagnie de Pégase, Aqua et Ventus. Tous les êtres divins étaient rassemblés là, chacun voulant le féliciter de ses exploits et le remercier car il avait sauvé l'Olympe après tout.

Aurore s'avança au milieu des autres et prit son fils dans ses bras. En tant que mère, c'était son privilège et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis qu'il était bébé. Eraqus s'approcha à son tour aussi, fier comme un paon de son fils. La joie était présente sur tous les visages et c'était un moment incroyable que toute personne présente vivait.

« - Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, sourit Eraqus en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Tu as compris qu'un vrai héros ne se mesure pas à la grandeur de sa force mais par la force de son coeur.

\- Tu aurais donné ta vie pour sauver cette jeune femme, ajouta tendrement Aurore.

\- Maintenant, mon fils, tu peux rentrer à la maison. »

Le portail de l'Olympe s'ouvrit alors et Terra resta impressionnée. Il était enfin digne de retourner parmi les dieux. Son rêve depuis qu'il connaissait son identité se réalisait enfin. Plus loin, Aqua le regardait avec un léger pincement au coeur.

« Tu feras un dieu magnifique, Terra. »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller en compagnie de Ventus, pour rejoindre la terre ferme et le pays des mortels. Cependant, Terra vint vers elle et la retint par la main. Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée des dieux qui sentait que ce qu'allait dire le héros aurait toute son importance. Aqua ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais elle adorait sentir cette main chaleureuse dans la sienne.

« - Père, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé de vous rejoindre, d'être un dieu moi aussi.

\- Et ton rêve est devenu réalité, fils. Tu es digne d'être un dieu.

\- Cependant, une vie sans Aqua, même une vie immortelle, ce serait bien trop triste pour moi. »

Eraqus et Aurore se regardèrent étonnés. Il n'aurait pas pensé à un refus de leur unique enfant. Aqua était au comble du bonheur. Terra voulait rester avec elle. Le dieu lui souriait et elle fit de même. Son coeur n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Elle en était certaine. La main de Terra serra la sienne un peu plus fortement, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre en desserrant son étreinte.

« C'est la vie que je veux vivres désormais. »

Il profita de ces mots pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser tendre et passionnel, un baiser attendu des deux côtés, qui se traduisait par un « Enfin ! ». Les dieux acceptèrent facilement la décision de Terra et le portèrent en triomphe jusqu'à Thèbe. Aqua eut le droit au même traitement, ainsi que Pégase et Ventus. Le satyre était au comble de la joie et s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Dieux et humains se rassemblèrent pour une célébration comme le monde n'en avait jamais connu à Thèbe, ville autrefois connue pour les nombreux malheurs qui s'y déchainaient. Ce fut une nuit de folie comme jamais on n'en connut de plus belle et tout le monde s'amusa beaucoup. La joie était le seul mot d'ordre. La disparition de Xehanort et des titans marquait un tournant de l'histoire.

Au cours de la soirée, Eraqus remonta dans le ciel et commença à faire pleuvoir une pluie d'étoiles filantes. C'était un spectacle grandiose. Se faisant, il forma une silhouette dans le ciel. Beaucoup la reconnurent rapidement, puis qu'il s'agissait de leur héros préféré. Un très bel hommage.

« Regardez, s'écria Yensid. C'est le poulain de Ventus ! »

Le satyre ne sut trop quoi dire et se mit à pleurer de joie. Lui aussi connaissait sa petite heure de gloire et voyait son rêve se réaliser. Tout le monde avait eu le droit d'avancer dans sa vie.

De nouvelles étapes les attendaient désormais, dieux comme mortels, mais aucun ne voyait l'avenir avec un sentiment néfaste désormais. Le futur ouvrait grand ses bras rayonnantes et chaque personne ayant participé à la fête de Thèbes l'accueillait avec joie. Quelque soit le destin, il ne pouvait qu'être un peu plus rayonnant, si on se donnait la peine d'y croire.

* * *

 **Eh voilà, c'est fini. Bon je sais qu'il reste encore l'épilogue mais en soit, l'histoire principale est terminée et je suis assez émue. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car je l'ai écrit chez mon frère. Il a juste pas été écrit au même endroit que les autres mais je me dis que ça peut jouer, peut-être ? En tout cas, il a été écrit d'une traite et j'étais vraiment motivée, j'espère que ça vous a plus également. Au final, Xehanort avait trompé autant Zack qu'Aerith. Qu'est devenu Zack ? C'est une histoire que je ne connais pas hélas... Enfin on sait jamais, un jour, il se peut que j'ai une idée et qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez. J'ai choisi le parti pris de la fin heureuse car c'était ce que j'avais envie d'écrire, même si j'aurais pu aisément prendre un chemin tragique. Mais non, les petits choux ont le droit d'être heureux, je veux un Terraqua heureux, voilà ! Et même Ventus a eu son moment de gloire, il le méritait bien. Par contre, Vanitas et Demyx aux commandes des enfers... je ne veux pas imaginer le bordel que ça va donner !**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, surtout que je l'ai vraiment écrite sur un coup de tête, ce qui ne m'arrive pas si souvent. Généralement, je passe des mois à réfléchir pour savoir si oui ou non j'écris donc là, un peu de changement, ça fait du bien ! On se retrouve demain (j'espère) pour l'épilogue ! A bientôt tout le monde et encore merci !**


	14. Épilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est parti pour l'épilogue de cette histoire ! *sort les mouchoirs* Je devais le sortir demain normalement mais au final, je me suis dit que l'attente n'en valait pas la chandelle !  
**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'un héros exactement ? Quelqu'un doté d'une grande force ? Une personne qui sauve les gens ? Un être doué de charisme ? Tout cela à la fois et plus ? De tout temps, l'histoire n'a cessé de nous poser cette question, sans nécessairement fournir la réponse.

Sauf dans mon cas.

J'ai compris que la force d'un héros venait de son coeur lorsque Terra épousé ma fille Aqua après lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Il serait pourtant injuste de dire qu'elle n'a rien fait pour lui. D'une certaine façon, elle lui a sauvé la vie également. Je suppose que l'histoire la laissera dans l'ombre du héros. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse voir qu'elle aussi était un héros.

Son coeur a toujours été très grand.

Désormais, je suis un grand-père conquis, depuis la naissance du prince Sora. Il a un caractère délicieux, la naiveté de son père et pourtant tout le mordant de sa mère. Je suis certain qu'il ira très loin dans la vie.

Désormais, je ne vois plus l'avenir comme un nuage noir, comme cela avait été le cas lorsque ma fille était tombée sous l'emprise d'un dieu, Xehanort, en voulant sauver son petit ami Zack.

Maintenant, je vois les choses d'une meilleure façon. Je comprends que la souffrance nous a permis de mieux apprécier la joie que nous connaissons désormais.

Qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps.

Cela parait sans doute facile à dire mais pourtant, c'est vrai, il suffit d'y croire. J'ai hâte de savoir de quoi demain sera fait, quels exploits accompliront encore Terra, Aqua, Sora, Ventus et tous ceux que j'oublie, tous ceux qui ont un coeur. Tous ceux qui ont tenté de faire quelque chose de leur vie, qui ont voulu réalisé leurs rêves et qui ont réussi. Ces héros du quotidien dont nous pouvons tous faire partie. Il suffit de le vouloir. Être positif rend le monde un peu plus beau.

Maintenant, j'attends les lendemains avec impatience. »

 _Extraits des mémoires de Yensid, roi de Thèbes_

* * *

 **Quand je finis un projet, peu importe sa taille, j'ai toujours un petit moment d'émotion, de fierté d'être arrivée jusqu'au bout. Même si le projet n'est pas long, ce n'est pas forcément grave. C'était le cas pour cette histoire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire, même s'il y a eu du challenge par moment, c'est aussi ce qui a fait l'intérêt de cette fanfiction ! Sora en fils de Terra et Aqua, c'était purement mon petit fanservice personnel haha.**

 **Encore merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, avec vos reviews qui m'ont toujours encouragé à faire de mon mieux, à m'améliorer encore et qui m'ont faites sourire un grand nombre de fois je dois dire. Vous avez illuminé mes journées avec vos petits mots et je peux vous dire que ça m'a fait un bien fou, surtout dans une période où ma vie change totalement (en bien, rassurez vous). Merci du fond du coeur !**

 **Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Eh bien, j'ai une autre fanfiction KH qui m'attend (le premier chapitre est déjà en ligne). Elle se passe dans l'univers de KH, mais avec une histoire totalement alternative et différents liens entre les personnages. "Toi que j'appelais mon frère" est son titre si ça vous intéresse ! C'est la seule qui n'est pas marquée comme terminée. Une fanfiction pokémon devrait venir aussi, plus tard, parce que ça fait cinq ans que je planche dessus et que j'ai toujours pas trouvé un plan décent pour raconter cette histoire ! Après, je bosse énormément sur un projet de roman à côté de tout ça donc les publications ne seront pas forcément aussi rapprochées que pour ce projet ! Et évidemment, des petits projets sauvages peuvent apparaître, on verra bien au fur et à mesure ! Je vous à bientôt au détour d'une autre fanfiction... Ou autre qui sait !**


End file.
